The Young Ones (1) (Siren and Quiver Series)
by alliekatt314
Summary: Allie Hollden and Gabrielle Trent are visiting New York for a week the summer after high school. Gabie is attending a week long art school and Allie has won a contest hosted by Tony Stark. While there aliens attack and the girls have no choice but to interfere in a big way. I wrote this for my dear friend Gabie! (It should be known this is a soulmate au fic with poly relationships)
1. Introduction

_"Gabie, what's happening?" I whimper pathetically as a burning sensation pulses through my body. Trying to lessen the pain I curl up tightly. "This is wrong! It's wrong."_

 _"Just hold on," Gabie says and reaches out I take my hand. She is curled in on herself as well her blood staining the ground beneath us. I clutch her hand tightly and hold my chest with my other hand. My own blood is spilling from the open wound in my chest._

 _It all happened so fast. One second we were haplessly walking home and the next we were knocked into a ditch on the side of the empty road._

 _"I-I-I don't wanna die," I stammer. "I don't want you to die."_

 _"It'll be okay, just hold onto my hand," Gabie whispers intently. Blood is seeping from the cut on her head. "Just keep breathing."_

 **Little did we know that accident would change our lives forever.**


	2. Chapter 1 Train Ride

Allie

 **III**

"I still can't believe you managed to win that writing contest," Gabie muses as she sketches on her new notebook. Her hand is shaking ever so slightly as the train moves along.

"You doubt my writing skills?" I exclaim in faux hurt.

"No, just your scientific mind. Allie the essay contest was made by Tony Stark so I can't really believe you managed to write about astrophysics or something. You got B's in all your science classes in high school," Gabie points out and I pout.

"You have a point there. The contest was about renewable energy and science stuff. I didn't even think my submission would be accepted," I grumble and cross my arms.

"What did you write?"

"I wrote a short story personifying the Arc reactor in Tony Stark's chest and may have included something about his time trapped by terrorists. I guess my story struck a chord in him," I answer thoughtfully. The very thought of Tony Stark reading something I wrote is electrifying in itself, but him liking it is insane. I am still in a state of shock from reading the congratulations letter.

"Your words do have a way to make people feel," Gabie agrees.

"Yours too. Hey, why didn't you enter?" I ask and peer over her shoulder to see what she's drawing. It's an abstract drawing of a girl without a heart.

"I was too busy making my submissions for the week-long art school I'll be attending while we're in New York," she responds and sits up. She wears a wide smile on her face that I'm not used to seeing. "I'm so excited to be going."

"Excited to leave the house too I bet?" I conclude and she nods. We rented a small apartment for the week here.

"I'm finally going to be living with someone who actually appreciates my presence," Gabie says. Her family isn't exactly the greatest so it's good for her to get away.

"Right! We will be bunking together for a week! You get to go to art school, I get to stay in the apartment and write all day! And most of all we both get to go to the super private party to celebrate the opening of Stark tower!" I cheer excitedly and wave my hands. I couldn't be more ecstatic about this. "I never thought I could be this happy!"

"Me too!"

 **III**

"Ready to see our apartment for the week?" I question and wave the set of keys in front of Gabie. She nods and I unlock the door to reveal a cozy interior. We quickly shove our bags inside and shut the door behind us.

The apartment has a bathroom, one bedroom, a living space, and a kitchen. The bedroom has two queen beds and a medium sized closet. The living area has a large red couch and a decent sized tv. The kitchen has everything you need and lovely granite countertops.

"It's perfect," I gasp and throw myself on the red couch. "Oh, I wanna stay forever!"

"Same," Gabie agrees. That's when I get a wicked idea. Sitting straight up I flash Gabie a face that makes her frown. "Oh no, that's the face."

"Yes, the face! Maybe we could stay here!"

"How? We don't exactly have jobs here Allie, our families wouldn't let us, and we have to go to college," Gabie deadpans but it doesn't dampen my mood.

"What if we found jobs! How about we spend this week looking for possible jobs that could allow us to afford to stay in this place! We could ditch college and just live here! You can become an artist and I can become a published author! Gabie come on just give it a chance! And hey if it doesn't work we go back home no harm done," I explain and clap my hands frantically. Gabie just raises an eyebrow at me. "Besides it's not like we're dying to go back there. I would be much happier as far away from that place as possible."

Home is where it happened

"Fine," she sighs and I squeal.

"Yay!!!"

"Get out your laptop and start looking for jobs," Gabie snaps and I immediately dig through my bag. "While you're doing that let's go over our weekly planner." Ah, Gabie, ever the responsible one.

Gabie pulls out her planner and holds it up.

"Today is Sunday and we are free to do whatever we want, tomorrow through Friday I have school from seven to two after that we can job search or mess around, Saturday we have to pack, and Sunday we may go home," Gabie informs and then hangs the planner on the wall. "Now the big item is Thursday night, that's the Stark Tower opening party. Before that, we have to get ready and look amazing. You won this contest so we have to make the best of it."

"I agree."

"One more thing Allie."

"Yes?"

"If you get a job make sure you earned it, no compulsion," Gabie states sternly.

"Gabie you're talking to miss 'I like following the rules and doing what is expected of me' I won't do anything to cheat," I reply curtly. "Also right back at you missy. No changing what you do to match what people think they want."

"I can't help it, Allie. Blocking out the thoughts is almost impossible you know that," Gabie answers sourly. "But anyway don't stay up too late looking for work."

"I won't, you just get some rest. Big day of art tomorrow!"

 **III**

 _"Gabie, what's happening?" I whimper pathetically as a burning sensation pulses through my body. Trying to lessen the pain I curl up tightly. "This is wrong! It's wrong."_

 _"Just hold on," Gabie says and reaches out I take my hand. She is curled in on herself as well her blood staining the ground beneath us. I clutch her hand tightly and hold my chest with my other hand. My own blood is spilling from the open wound in my chest._

 _It all happened so fast. One second we were haplessly walking home and the next we were knocked into a ditch on the side of the empty road._

 _"I-I-I don't wanna die," I stammer. "I don't want you to die."_

 _"It'll be okay, just hold onto my hand," Gabie whispers intently. Blood is seeping from the cut on her head. "Just keep breathing."_

Awaking with a jolt I frantically check my body for marks of blood. That same fear that I felt that fateful day is back.

"We weren't supposed to live. We weren't supposed to live. We were-"

"Allie!" Gabie exclaims ending my repetition. "We are okay." She knows about the nightmare, she has them too.

"You saw," I conclude and she nods.

"I always see, you know that. And you see when I have them too," Gabie answers. We see glimpses of things from each other's heads ever since the accident.

"I know," I breathe out. "I'll go back to sleep." Laying back down I roll over and clutch my pillow tightly.

Sleep soon overtakes me.


	3. Chapter 2 The M Word

Allie

 **III**

"Do I look okay?" Gabie inquires and twirls in front of me. Looking up from my laptop I squint at her outfit and smile.

It's a lovely blue dress with dark tights and black ankle boots.

"Amazing! You are going to crush at this art school," I say excitedly and push aside my laptop. "Gosh, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks. Now before I go you should know there's ginger ale in the fridge along with a sandwich I made for you. You better eat it! Don't get too involved in looking for a job, remember to relax and have fun. We are in New York after all. And don't watch any scary shows you know what happens," Gabie lectures and I grumble.

"Yeah okay."

"Have a nice day buttercup!" With that, she's out the door leaving me to my own devices.

Pushing the laptop aside I jump up and dash to our shared room. Yanking open the closet I start sifting through outfits.

I brought all my best clothes and I have to decide what to wear for meeting Tony Stark on Thursday.

 **III**

After an hour of throwing my clothes around, I spent two hours scouring New York for jobs that would pay enough so we could afford the apartment our parents put us up in. Without an education getting a job that pays enough is difficult.

Sometimes I wonder if I could just use a little of my advantage to help but I quickly dispel the idea whenever it comes.

 **III**

Idly sipping a Dr. Pepper I flip through want ads and occasionally check the time. Gabie isn't due back until two pm and it's only noon.

Promptly my phone rings with the ringtone I picked for Gabie as if she knew I was bored and missing her.

"Hey, you miss me?" Gabie asks and I imagine she's smirking.

"Yes I do in fact miss you but you knew that," I reply.

"I always know. You could tap into the bond too if you wanted to." Oh yes the bond, that connection we've had since the accident.

"I know I could. Anyway forget that for now, how is art going?"

"Amazing I really like it here. They give us a pretty free rein to create what we want. How is job hunting going?"

"Not good I'm honestly considering becoming a sugar baby or a surrogate," I joke with only the tiniest bit of seriousness. "How do you think I'd look pregnant?"

"Glowing as always but I really don't think it'd be good for you. You get sick too often," Gabie replies casually. She's used to my weird behaviors by now.

"Good point. Okay, you get back to arting," I say.

"Try not to get pregnant while I'm away!" Gabie teases.

"No promises," I retort and hang up.

I could live like this happily for awhile.

 **III**

Days pass and I stew anxiously waiting for the time to meet Anthony Edward Stark.

Wednesday comes and still no job but I have found an outfit to wear.

 **III**

"Gabie!" I call frantically making the brunette appear next to me in seconds

"What?! What's wrong?!"

Wordlessly I point at my reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"My eyes," I whisper.

My reflection stares at me with electric blue eyes that seem to spark.

Next to me, Gabie's own reflection shines with eyes that are burning red.

"Mine too," Gabie hisses and blinks furiously.

That's when the sink explodes and water comes pouring out the same time that wind whips around us.

"Gabie stop!" I shout and it suddenly all goes still. The wind dissipates and the water stops. Gabie stares at me with wide eyes and inhales sharply.

"It's still happening."

"I don't think they'll go away anytime soon. Gabie, I think they're permanent. I think it's time we discuss-"

"No! I can't think about that. Allie, we have enough happening in our lives we can't-"

"Gabie this is real and it's happening! We need to talk about the possibility that we're-"

"Mutants," she finishes. "I know."

Silence settles over us and she crosses her arms.

"We have to keep this between us don't we?"

"Yes, we can't give our families another reason not to accept us and we can't flaunt our abilities. The world is still sour towards m-us. Just try to keep it reigned in," Gabie suggests lightly.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that too. You are the one who has to keep yourself in control," I counted and she playfully shoves me.

"Says miss 'I can't watch horror movies because if I scream I could kill someone'," Gabie retorts and we both laugh.

"What about our soulmates?" I ask suddenly and she goes quiet. We both have multiple soulmarks and haven't yet met any of our soulmates.

"They'll accept us," she says a little unsure. "They have too, I mean they are our soulmates. They're supposed to be perfect for us."

"Yeah...right."

Nervously I rub the two brown, green, and blue dots on the back of my hand and think to the three sentences scrawled on my body.

 **III**

 _Wind is rushing past me, my hair is whopping around my face, my stomach is in knots, and my limbs are flailing desperately._

 _I'm falling._

 _Tears spill down my cheeks and I force my mouth to stay shut._

 _I will not scream._

 _I don't want to hurt anyone._

 _I will not scream._

My eyes fly open and I sit straight up. My hand flies to my mouth so I can muffle a scream coming from my lips.

The glass vase on the bedside table shatter sending shards everywhere. Glass lands on my bed, in my hair, and on my skin.

I go completely still, petrified in fear and shock. Slowly I look over to Gabie and cry in relief when I find her groggily waking up. I didn't kill her, thank god.

"Allie? You saw that? God, I didn't mean for you to see that. That's a reoccurring nightmare of mine," Gabie murmurs and stands up.

"Don't!" I snap suddenly and Gabie stills. I feel guilty immediately, I hate doing that. "There's glass! I didn't mean to, but I broke a vase." I pause and stare at her oddly. "Wait why are you having nightmares about me falling?"

"I'm always afraid you'll fall and there'll be no one to catch you because you didn't scream."

Her eyes bore into mine and her concern and worry seep through the bond. Tears fill my eyes and hers.

"Allie I know you don't want to hurt anyone but please if you are ever falling or in danger just scream. Please just scream so I can hear, so I can help," Gabie pleads. Absentmindedly I brush glass off myself and my bed and carefully get up.

"I'll try," I say. "I'll try."

Deep down we both know I'm too empathetic to ever put myself before any other living creature.


	4. Chapter 3 Preparations

Allie

 **III**

"Today's the day!" I cheer hopping out of bed excitedly. The mishap of last night is all but forgotten. "I have a hair appointment at eleven, a mani-pedi scheduled at two, and professional makeup artist coming at four, and then the limo will arrive at six. I've left two-hour pillows of time between each thing to prevent disaster. But without fail tonight at six I will be the prettiest fucking thing in New York!"

"Yes, you will buttercup," Gabie murmurs in an amused tone.

"And you will be the most majestic!"

"I'm sure," Gabie murmurs. She's half listening and half preparing herself for another day at art school.

"Gabie remember I'll be waiting to get you from school after my mani-pedi. Also, the makeup artist can do you too if you want," I offer.

"Why not? We're meeting Iron Man so might as well look my best," Gabie replies and smiles. "I'm going now, try not to get too nervous while I'm gone."

"Nervous me? Come on Gabie I'm on an insane dose of Zoloft, I couldn't get anxious if I tried," I joke and push her out the door.

"Don't forget to pack your meds in your bag so you can eat them at dinner tonight!" Gabie yells as I shut the door.

As soon as it's closed I scurry around to get ready for my hair appointment.

 **III**

After my hair is nicely styled and with each strand curled into nice spirals the stylist pins it back with bejeweled bobby pins and pins in tiny garnet gems all over my hair.

Moving on from hair I go to the nail salon and get my nails and toenails painted deep red with small black swirls on the thumbs and big toes.

Once my nails are done and dry I catch a cab to the art school.

 **III**

"There's my favorite artist!" I greet loudly and jog up to Gabie as she leaves the double doors of the building. She's smiling widely. I can tell this school makes her happy.

"Hey, buttercup! You look amazing!" Gabie exclaims and I twirl for her enthusiastically.

"I feel amazing! My curls are so bouncy! Forget that you look so happy! This art school is doing wonders for your mental health," I point out and Gabie nods.

"I love it. I made a new friend," Gabie says as we start to walk down the street.

"You did! I'm so proud," I muse happily.

We chat avidly as we walk back to the apartment about her new friend, Izzy, and topics of conversation to bring up with Mister Stark.

 **III**

The makeup artist made my face absolutely stunning with her skills. My eyes are decorated with red glitter eyeshadow, a thick black cat-eye eyeliner style, and my eyelashes are curled up with dark red mascara. To top off my eye look she puts small red garnet gems at the corner of each eye.

My blush has small sparkles in it and stands out on my pale complexion.

My lipstick is a dark red matte.

Gabie insisted upon doing her own makeup and she did as good of a job on herself as the artist did on me.

She did a winged look with her eyeliner and wears maroon lipstick. Her eyes have emerald green shimmery eyeshadow on them. Other than that she doesn't wear much of anything. She's always looked better with simpler makeup, she doesn't need all the glitter and blush. Her natural beauty glows much brighter

As soon as the artist is done I hop into my chosen outfit. It's a dark red corset with black jeans and a black jacket. To finish my outfit I slide into red platform heels.

I find that I look better in darker colors most often.

The outfit also allows most my soulmarks to show if I take off the jacket.

' _dammit she's so young and cute, I just wanna give her things_ ' is scribbled down my left arm.

' _how is this girl fighting in a corset-oh my she's too precious for this_ ,' is written down my right arm.

' _that girl seems poorly dressed for a battle_ ' is on my thigh but doesn't show in the outfit.

And ' _wow that dame has a set of lungs on her_ ' wraps around my neck. My other three soulmarks, the colored dots that match my soulmate's eyes, always show on my hand.

Gabie chooses a more tame path and wears an emerald green dress with lace sleeves, a Peter Pan collar, and lace sleeves. It goes to her mid-thigh and compliments her skin tone. To add a little flare she slides into studded black heels.

Two of her soulmarks are almost always exposed while one rarely shows.

' _holy shit that girl just stopped the plane by forcing a rock to come out of the ground_ ' is written on her shoulder in messy handwriting.

't _arget acquired, ready take out from a distance_ ' is wrapped around her left wrist and is usually covered by her watch.

And ' _so they do have a worthy ally to oppose me_ ' is wrapped around her right wrist. On the back of her hand, she has two blue dots and a brown one.

"You look killer," I breathe and she smirks.

"And as promised you are the prettiest fucking thing in New York," Gabie replies.

"Tony Stark won't know what hit him," I joke and Gabie nods in agreement. That's when I take care to check the time. "Shit! The limo will be here in for minutes! We have to go!"

"Don't forget your meds!" Gabie reminds as we rush out. I snatch the bottle on the way out and shove it into my red clutch.

Outside our apartment building, a long white limo is waiting. A large man is leaning on the side wearing a bright smile.

"That's flashy," I breathe out. I'm still in a state of disbelief that this is happening.

"Hello! I'm Happy Hogan, Mister Starks driver and head of security. You must be Gabrielle and Allison," the joyful looking man greets and shakes our hands.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Allison," I manage to squeak out.

"I'm Gabrielle but you can call me Gabie," Gabie adds and pats my arm. Happy nods and opens the back door inviting us to get in.

Gabie gets in first then pulls me in after. Once I'm sat down I melt into the cushion and start breathing heavily.

"Oh my god, this is actually happening," I gasp out. This cannot be real, I'm not this lucky.

"Yes, it is," Gabie responds evenly.

That's when I notice the limo is furnished with jars of candy and bottles of soda and sparkling fruit juice. Instantly I lurch forward and grab a whole bottle of sparkling grape juice. I unscrew it and chug a few whole gulps down. The effect is immediately relaxing.

"You know there's no alcohol in that right?" Gabie inquires and raises an eyebrow at me.

"I know."

"Give me some," Gabie demands and holds out her hand. I pass the bottle and she guzzles some down herself while I move onto the jars of candy. Greedily I open a jar of jellybeans and shove some in my mouth.

"If I ever get rich I will buy Jelly Belly," I declare.

"Don't make yourself sick," Gabie advises.

"I can't help it! I eat when I'm stressed!"

"Don't worry Allie, he'll like you. He loved your writing so he has to love you," Gabie assures and I take a deep breath. Slowly I put the jar of jelly beans down and sit back in my seat.

"You have a fair point there. If he enjoyed my writing enough to want to meet me then he has to be open to the fact that imma writer therefore actually insane."

"Exactly, now pass me those lemon heads."

 **III**

The ride was way too short and soon Happy is opening the door and letting us out.

Gabie shoves me out and then steadies me when I trip over my heeled feet. She has always been better at walking in heels than me.

A tall blonde woman is waiting for us with an inviting smile. She's insanely attractive and her bright red lipstick is stellar. She's wearing short cut off jean shorts and a long-sleeved, button-up, white shirt.

My bisexual heart almost melts when I see her.

"Hi I'm Virginia Potts but you can call me Pepper," she greets and shakes my hand then Gabie's. "Wow you two look gorgeous, you dressed up more than I did."

"I-uhm I'm Allison," I say smiling widely. All my usual confidence is gone. "This is my best friend Gabie."

"Nice to meet you," Gabie says politely.

"Welcome to Stark Tower girls. Tony and I are happy to have you for the lighting," Pepper proclaims and gestures towards the insanely tall tower just a few feet away. Looking up I get dizzy looking at the amazing tower. It's magnificent even without the lights. "Come on I'll take you up."

Pepper leads us through the main lobby and into a nice elevator that plays cheesy music.

"Ugh I keep telling Tony to change the music," Pepper groans and I can't help but giggle.

"Cliche elevator music is not amazing," I agree. "Maybe you could play orchestra versions of popular songs." Pepper's eyes light up and she nods avidly.

"That's a good idea! I'll get him on that."

A moment passes before Pepper turns to us.

"So where are you staying? Tony told me you turned down the offer to be put up in a five-star hotel for two nights."

"We rented an apartment nearby for the week. I'm attending a week-long art school," Gabie responds.

"The hotel sounded really nice but we wanted to see what staying in an apartment would be like," I add not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"Two independent girls after my own heart. I did the same after high school never even stayed in a dorm at college," Pepper murmurs a nostalgic smile playing on her lips. "How do you like New York?"

"It's great. I'm having so much fun!" I exclaim.

"And the school is really amazing," Gabie chimes in. "It's actually the Stark New York Art School."

"I'm happy to hear it's doing well and meeting the standards of the students," Pepper muses. "I'll have to see some of your work."

"I have some pictures on my phone but they aren't very good," Gabie says.

"But her instructor did put a picture of one of her sculptures on the official website!" I pipe up.

"Well I'll check it out," Pepper promises just as the elevator dings and slides open to reveal a wide-open living space.

Inhaling sharply I try not to gape open-mouthed as the lovely modern space.

It's large and open with a half circle couch, three leather chairs, a huge fluffy rug, and a modern coffee table all nestled in the middle just a step down. There's a bar that lines an outer wall with steps that come down from the outdoor landing area for Iron Man. Near the bar, there's a nice neat workspace that has the tower schematics projected above it.

Pepper kicks off her shoes next to the elevator and nods to us.

"You can kick them off or leave them on," Pepper invites. "By the way I love your taste in heels." Smiling I kick mine off making myself a large degree shorter. Gabie opts to leave hers on.

"This place is beautiful," I finally gasp out.

"Thank you I designed it myself," Pepper preens and strolls over to the work station. "Tony is just doing last minute work to get us off the electricity grid, he'll be back soon. He could have done it earlier but he wanted to make a dramatic entrance and impress you two." I blush a dark crimson and Gabie pulls her hair over her eyes covering more than her glasses her could.

The Tony Stark wanted to impress us? Just two random teenage girls? That is beyond surreal.

"Impress us?! Hah I spent all day creating this goddess you see before you," I laugh out making Pepper grin.

"Miss Potts, Mister Stark is calling would you like him in speaker for his guests to hear?" a mechanical voice from the ceiling asks. The voice while artificial sounds smooth and British.

"Go ahead Jarvis," Pepper allows them turns to us. "That's Jarvis he's an AI that runs the tower."

"Cool," Gabie remarks and elbows me. I jump quickly and stop standing awkwardly and instead plop down on the nice couch. Gabie sits next to me and sets her purse aside.

"Pep?" It's Tony Stark, it has to be. His voice somehow sounds sultry and energetic at the same time.

"I'm here Tony. You're on speakerphone with your lovely writer and her fashionable friend so behave," Pepper informs sternly. A small blush forms when Pepper refers to me as 'his writer.'

"Or what you'll spank me?" Tony retorts and all my nervous energy bubbles up into endless giggles.

"Tony!" Pepper scolds. "Sorry girls"

"It's okay. She's just all nervous and hysteric," Gabie responds and shakes me out of the giggle fit.

"Anyway we're good to go on this end. The rest is up to you."

"You disconnected the transmission lines? Are we off the grid?" Pepper queries.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy,"

"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works," Pepper mumbles but we still hear.

"I assume. Light her up."

"Girls come over! You can light it," Pepper proclaims making me leap up ad surge across the room. Gabie follows behind me. Pepper points to a theatrically large red button on the desk and I vibrate with excitement.

"You do it," Gabie whispers.

Enthusiastically I pound the red button maybe a little too hard. After that I rush to the windows and look down at the completely lit tower.

"How does it look?" Pepper asks Tony while I stare.

"Amazing," I breathe.

"Like Christmas, but with more me," Tony replies coolly.

"Merry Starkmas then! It look great!" Gabie cheers abruptly. She too seems dazzled by this.

"We've got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press. I'm in DC tomorrow, I'm working on the zoning for the next three buildings-"

"Pepper, you're killing me. The moment, remember? Enjoy the moment," Tony groans. In the corner of my eye I see Pepper glance at me guiltily before speaking again.

"Get in here and we will," Pepper murmurs in a mischievous tone. Her voice makes shivers run down my spine.

That's when the Iron Man lands outside and starts walking in.

Gabie and I both freeze and brace ourselves for meeting the millionaire, playboy, philanthropist, hero, and genius.


	5. Chapter 4 Tony Stark

Allie

 **III**

Tony Stark saunters along on the platform outside as mechanical arms take the Iron Man suit off piece by piece and disappear under moving floor tiles.

Once the suit is gone I can really see Tony Stark and I understand why he used to be a playboy. He's hot as fuck. I've always liked beards, and I thought Richard Armitage had the best one but somehow Tony Starks trumps it. His muscles are defined by the tight shirt her wears as well as the glowing arc reactor underneath.

This is all so astounding.

"Welcome, Allison Marel Hollden to Stark Tower!" Tony Stark proclaims loudly with his arms held up triumphantly. His entire face is lit up with a dazzling smile that makes the sun look dull. "And welcome Gabrielle Tulip Trent!" I stand horribly still for a moment frozen in shock before clearing my throat and waving.

"Hi." Is all I can manage.

"She means thank you," Gabie interjects beaver than I. Gabie can always raise her voice when it's needed.

"Yes! Thank you and it's such a pleasure to meet you! Sorry this is all so...insane and I'm a girl with anxiety so right now my mind is exploding," I ramble then flinch. "Probably shouldn't have shared that last tidbit."

"No, I appreciate openness. Let me say it is amazing to meet the girl that managed to win my science essay contest with a short story about the arc reactor," Tony exclaims and takes my hand with both of his to give it a meaningful shake. "Gosh, you're both such lovely looking girls."

"I'm really glad you liked my story," I breathe out as my face reddens.

"I loved it. In fact, I want to publish it for you but we can discuss that later. I need to have an adult conversation with my lady friend over there," Tony says nonchalantly and winks at me before striding over to Pepper.

Gabie comes to me and snaps in my face till I start blinking again.

"He wants to publish my story," I hiss as my heart pulses rapidly. "Gabie I am freaking the fuck out right now."

"Hey stay calm Allie. This is good, it's great even. Just try to stay cool and collected," Gabie whispers and closes her eyes. Soon I feel a rush of calm come through our bond and I smile happily.

"You're awesome."

"I know," Gabie says and smirks. I subtly nod to Tony and Pepper so Gabie nods and pretends to talk to me in a low voice so we can both listen.

"Levels are holding steady, I think," Pepper reports.

"Of course they are. I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?" Tony questions smugly.

"Well, I really wouldn't know, now would I?" Pepper counters.

"What do you mean? All this came from you," Tony defends playing innocent. Pepper is having none of it

"No, all this came from that," Pepper corrects and taps the arc reactor. Inside I'm dying to see the arc reactor without the shirt blocking the view. I just want to see the glowing device I wrote about.

"Give yourself some credit. Please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself 12% of the credit," Tony teases.

"12%?" Pepper scoffs. I almost burst out laughing but Gabie turns me away and covers my mouth.

"An argument can be made for 15."

"12%? My baby?" Pepper argues.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And, sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you. My private elevator-"

"You mean our elevator?" Pepper deadpans.

"It was teeming with sweaty workmen," Tony points out before realizing the look on Peppers face means he isn't winning this argument. "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

"It's not going to be that subtle."

"I'll tell you what. The next building is gonna say "Potts" on the tower," Tony offers

"On the lease," Pepper states blankly.

"Call your mom. Can you bunk over?" Tony jabs in reply.

"Tony! Anyway, we are being rude to our guests," Pepper hisses then turns to us. That's when I realize they moved from the work table to sit on the large fuzzy rug. They both have glasses of champagne in hand. "Girls come over! We got more non-alcoholic drinks and dinner should be arriving any moment."

Pretending as if we didn't hear Gabie and I make our way over. Tony gestures to me and pats a spot on the rug next to him. Nervously I sit down beside him while Gabie across from me at the coffee table. Pepper hands us both wine glasses filled with sparkling juice.

"So Allison tell me about this story," Tony prompts and my thoughts scatter. "How did you get the idea to write it?"

"Well I read a lot of articles about the time you spent as a hostage and I realized that the Iron Man happened because of that time. I then looked into the arc reactor and tried to understand what it would be like to have something in your chest that kept you alive but could also bring you pain." I stop short as I come to the real reason I wrote the story and flush.

"Oh don't stop now," he whines.

"I compared it to my antidepressants," I blurt out lamely. "I basically wrote the twisted arguments I have with myself about taking antidepressants as you arguing with your arc reactor. I named her Aracelia and gave her a personality so I could better relate."

Tony and Pepper both stare at me with shocked expressions but Tony with more thoughtful eyes.

"When I read your story it connected with me. You won the contest because your story made me cry when I read it the first time. Every night when my PTSD became too much I would read your story repetitively until I calmed down. I used it ritualistically as therapy for myself," Tony Stark confesses leaving me to stare in blank shock. The Tony Stark a total playboy just confessed to crying over my story.

"Knew it," Gabie calls and I blush a bright red.

"I uh-wow just wow. I have never really shown my writing to anyone else besides Gabie before and this is...weird? Awesome? Epic? Unbelievable? I think most of all I'm ecstatic that it helped," I ramble. "It really helped?"

"Yes."

"He's telling the truth," Pepper confirms. Dumbfounded I lean back into to find nothing behind myself and flop back onto the rug.

"Wow." Tony offers his hand and I take it to help sit myself up. Once I throw my jacket off and adjust my corset. Tony's eyes go to my left arm and his face twists into shock. There's a shame in his eyes and he quickly looks away. Nervously I glance down to see my usually bumpy skin and my soulmark. What could he have been upset about?

"I'd like to publish the story and give you %100 percent of the proceeds. I would also like to publish all the future things you write," Tony declares, after snapping himself out of whatever stupor he was in, and I nearly spit my drink out.

My eyes go wide and Gabie stares at me with a stunned expression.

"What?" I rasp. This could be it! I could afford the apartment for Gabie and me! Maybe a bigger one! And I'd be in business with Tony Stark!

"This is a dream. It has to be," I state bluntly. Tony raises an eyebrow concerned but Gabie waves it off.

"Give it a second, she's not used to good things happening to her," Gabie assures.

A full minute later it sinks in and I starting squealing uncontrollably.

"Thank you so much, Mister Stark! This is such an amazing opportunity!" I cry and tackle him to the ground in a monster hug. All inhibitions have been thrown out the window.

Tony laughs and pats my bag before returning the hug. After releasing him I get up and leap over the coffee table to hug Gabie. Tears are coming to my eyes now as euphoric happiness overwhelms me.

"We can stay in New York Gabie! We don't have to go back ever again!" I cheer and she nods right along as excited as I am. I return my attention to Tony and squeal again. "Words cannot express how thankful I am."

"Could you try to find the words? I need to see more of your writing. I just have to have you write something for me," Tony replies desperately which makes my heart beat faster. This is maddening.

"I will write anything and everything for you!" I vow and carefully dab the tears away.

"I look forward to being your publisher. No-"

"Sir, the telephone. I'm afraid my protocols are being overridden," Jarvis announces suddenly making my smile fade into concern.

"What?" Gabie and I mutter. Tony frowns and rolls his eyes before picking up his high tech Stark phone.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk," an unfamiliar voice demands. It's a domineering tone but also desperate.

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message," Tony lies perfectly and winks at me.

"This is urgent," the voice protests.

"Then leave it urgently-" just then the elevator doors slide open to reveal a serious man in a suit. Tony jumps up and crosses his arms angrily. "Security breach!" Tony then looks pointedly at Pepper. "It's on you."

"Mr. Stark," the man says and Pepper's lip tugs into a grin when she turns to see the man.

"Phil! Come in," she exclaims warmly and goes to stand with Tony by the elevator door.

"Phil?" Tony grumbles in a confused voice.

"I can't stay," the man, Phil, replies.

"His first name is 'Agent'," Tony protests almost like a child.

" _This is private. The man doesn't want us here_ ," Gabie murmurs through the bond. " _It's serious_."

"Come on in. We're celebrating. We even have two other guests who I'm sure you'd love," Pepper insists and gestures to Gabie and I. We wave promptly and give small smiles.

"Which is why he can't stay. I'm not sharing my writer or her artist who I'm sure is as equally talented," Tony remarks through gritted teeth. I blush again for what must be the hundredth time tonight.

"We need you to look this over as soon as possible. Without your guests," Phil states and holds out a large black tablet.

"I don't like being handed things," Tony objects and refuses to take it. Pepper rolls her eyes and I snort.

"That's fine because I love to be handed things. So, let's trade. Thank you," Pepper says as she hands Phil her wine glass, takes the tablet, then trades the tablet for Tony's wine glass.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday," Tony persists. He really doesn't want Phil here right now.

"This isn't a consultation," Phil says.

"Is this about the Avengers? Which I know nothing about. And which I never said out loud in front of the guests," Pepper blurts out suddenly and covers her mouth after.

"I _know about it. I can tell you later_ ," Gabie murmurs through the bond. My interest is piqued but Gabie can share with me later about this Avengers thug.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify," Tony mutters as he relents taking the tablet to his work table.

"I didn't know that either," Pepper lies

"Not to mention this is your fault for interrupting my party now these girls will hear everything."

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Phil requests to Gabie and I. Before I can respond Tony holds up his hand and shakes his head.

"Nope, they can hear. I've done solid background checks on both girls they aren't spies. And please they are in the middle of finishing that lovely non-alcoholic champagne," Tony objects solidly and glances at me. As soon as he looks over I very purposely chug my glass and pour myself another. "I didn't qualify because apparently I'm, volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others..."

"That I did know," Pepper reveals and smirks.

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore," Phil responds. He's very serious and stoic but in his eyes I can see the tiniest amount of worry.

"Whatever. Ms Potts, got a second?" Tony calls from the work station. He's opening the tablet now.

"Half a moment," Pepper says to Phil, Gabie, and I then speed walks over to Tony.

Now Tony doesn't want us to hear but we will.


	6. Chapter 5 Phil

Gabie

 **III**

" _Care to let us in on the convo_?" Allie asks through the bond but manages to keep a straight face. Her biggest problem with the bond is making sure she's still acting normal on the outside.

" _You got it_ ," I reply and peer into the surface of Pepper's mind. I don't look past the surface, I just want to see what they're saying. Once I make a steady connection and open the bond and let Allie see.

"You know, I thought we were having a good time," Tony grumbles.

"I was having twelve percent of the good time," Pepper deadpans then glances over his shoulder to look at the tablet. "This seems serious. Phil's pretty shaken."

"How would you know-wait why is he 'Phil'?" Tony demands incredulously.

"What is all this?" Pepper inquires.

"This is.." Tony opens the tablet and drags all the tabs open up so now they are projected before him. "This."

There's a ton of different screens some with profiles and others playing videos. I can't really see from where I'm sitting and neither can Allie so I look into Tony's mind and watch his vision.

The profiles are of heroes and the videos are them in action. There's Captain America, Hulk, an archer I don't recognize, and a woman I don't recognize. Below their files is a glowing blue cube with a file of its own.

"I'm going to take the jet to DC tonight," Pepper breathes out as she watches in awe.

"Tomorrow," Tony argues.

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework," Pepper points out still gaping at the projections.

"Well, what if I didn't?" Tony prompts.

"If you didn't?"

"Yeah."

"You mean when you've finished? Well, uhm, then..."

I quickly exit Tony's mind before I and see the mental image of her promise. I do not care to watch that.

When Tony stops making that shocked and happy face and when Pepper leans away from his ear then I peer back in.

"Square deal. Fly safe," Tony agrees.

"Work hard," Pepper orders gently and kisses his cheek. Turning away from him she strolls back over to Phil. "So, any chance you're driving by LaGuardia?"

"I can drop you," Phil answers.

"Fantastic. Sorry girls but I have to go but I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other," Pepper tells us confidently.

"I hope so!" Allie replies in her usual cheeriness.

"It was a pleasure and I look forward to meeting you again," I say politely. Pepper smiles at us before stepping into the elevator beside Phil.

"I want to hear about the cellist. Is that still a thing?" she asks him and presses a button.

"She moved back to Portland," Phil responds.

"What? Boo!" Pepper exclaims just as the doors slide shut. Leaving Allie and me with Tony Stark.

It's quite for a minute before Allie speaks up.

"This seems serious, Gabie and I can go if you'd like," she offers half-heartedly. She doesn't want to leave and neither do I.

"No, this can wait," he says. "Hopefully," he mutters under his breath hoping we wouldn't hear.

"Hey look Gabie and I will be here for a few more days or more if I can renew the lease on our apartment, so you can have us back anytime," Allie persists and I can tell Tony's resolve is cracking.

"Maybe that'd be best." Allie is crestfallen but manages to hide it.

"Alright, I'll just give you my number so you can call me," Allie murmurs and looks around for a pen and something to write on.

"Wait! That reminds me I have the rest of your prize here," Tony exclaims and rushes over to his large bar. Allie short circuits and gapes as he pulls a large gift basket out from behind the bar.

"Rest?" Allie squeaks and I chuckle. This is going to be way too much for her.

Tony places the gift basket on the coffee table and Allie's eyes go as wide as saucers. I am admittedly in shock too, I was not expecting a gift basket.

"Open it," Tony presses and Allie pulls away the wrapping with shaky hands.

Inside there are two Stark phones, a Stark pad, a Stark laptop, assorted gift cards, a leather journal, a set of fancy pencils, a Stark ID card with Allie's picture on it, and a blue key attached to a check.

Allie's hands are shaking so violently and tears are starting to well in her eyes.

"But you've already done so much," she whimpers happily. Reaching over I steady her hands and send assurance through the bond. "The contest rules said nothing about this."

"I didn't advertise the prize because I didn't want people joining for the wrong reasons. I do admit I threw in an extra Stark phone for your friend," Tony explains and then pulls the Stark ID, check, and key from the basket.

"What are those?" Allie chokes out.

"This is your official Stark tower ID, it will get you in whenever you want, this key is the key to your office where you can write whenever you desire, and this is a check for a hundred thousand dollars." Allie abruptly chokes on her drink and I gasp audibly.

No freaking way.

Tony watches with concern and pats her back gently as Allie hacks and coughs. That when I start laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god I'm so happy I could-I could have your and Pepper's babies for god sake!" Allie shouts and Tony chuckles. Really hope he doesn't take her up on that because she would do it. "I'm so thankful! I'll write you a million stories and more! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome kiddo," Tony chuckles and she hugs him again.

"You're my hero!"

"Thank you very much, Mister Stark. You've changed our lives," I state eloquently and smile nicely.

"Really you girls deserve it and you won it fair and square Allison," Tony insists. Allie just beams and claps her shaking hands.

It's little odd she's letting all these people call her Allison and usually, she hates that.

" _It sounds so nice when he and Pepper call me Allison_ ," Allie replies through the bond answering my unsaid question.

"I still can't say thank you enough," Allie confesses breathlessly. Her hands are clutching the check tightly crumpling it a bit. I cough and she looks down immediately unclenching her hand. "Maybe you should hold onto this Gabie." I give her a knowing smile and place the check safely in my purse.

A small moment passes where he only sound is Allie catching her breath.

"I guess it's time for us to go then," I chime in and Allie frowns.

"Yeah I guess so," she agrees reluctantly.

"Hey don't worry I'll see you girls again. I'll call you on your new phone as soon as this whole situation is cleared away," he promises and based on the look in her eyes Allie believes him wholeheartedly.

Standing up I grab my purse and pick up the basket as Allie pulls on her jacket. After she does she takes the basket and Tony ushers us into the elevator.

"Happy will see you home safely," Tony informs us and Allie nods. "It was a pleasure meeting you both."

"Same," Allie breathes out.

"Nice to meet you too," I elaborate for her and press the ground floor button ok the elevator.

"Oh by the way Mister Stark we are going to take all the candy and soda from your limo!" Allie calls as the doors slide shut.

"I expect nothing less!"


	7. Chapter 6 Breaking News

Gabie

 **III**

"He was nothing like the news makes him out to be," Allie says as the elevator takes us down. "I think I'm in love with him and Pepper." I chuckle and shake my head, leave it to Allie to fall in love with Tony Stark and his girlfriend Pepper Potts. "I mean it I think my bisexual heart actually exploded in there."

"Oh gosh Allie," I laugh out and she bursts into giggles.

"That was the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Me too," I agree.

Both of us have seemed to forget the reason an agent of Shield was there.

 **III**

Twenty minutes later we enter our apartment with candy and drinks in tow and that's when all my excitement and joy bubbles up in a fit of loud laughter and shaking limbs.

"That was awesome!" we both scream and start bouncing around the apartment.

"I can renew our lease! He's gonna publish my writing! Oh, my god, this is a dream come true! We can pay for more art school too! I have an office in his tower! We have so much Stark electronic shit! This is the best day of my life!!" Allie exclaims and leaps up and down on the couch. I hop up next to her and start bouncing too.

"I don't think this could get any better!" I agree. It's just hit me that Allie and I never have to go back home, we don't have to walk past where it happened every day anymore, we don't have to deal with our families anymore, we are free!

"Let us celebrate by eating all that candy and drinking all that soda!" Allie suggests.

"Let's do it!"

 **III**

Hours later we're both laying on the couch full of candy and soda utterly blissed out. Allie is mindlessly flipping through channels as her stomach tries to digest all the crap she put in it.

Suddenly she stops at a news station and gasps. Lazily I look up and instantly sit straight upright when I see.

It's a newsperson standing before a pretty badly destroyed fancy building in Stuttgart, Germany.

"Just moments ago an unknown man attacked this gala, killed one of its honored guests, and then trapped a hundred people outside. The man was 'dressed in gold, black, and green, and wore a large helmet' spectators say and 'he seemed to be in six places at once.' On scene law enforcement reports that an unknown aircraft attempted to take the man down but failed. Onlookers say Captain America fought the unknown man and was nearly killed when Iron Man showed up. Before police arrived the aircraft, unknown man, Captain America, and Iron Man all disappeared."

That's when a grainy phone video of Iron Man flying in an taking down the man plays on screen.

"More to the story as it develops."

Wordlessly Allie mutes the tv and turns to me.

"That's what the man, Phil, was there to see Mister Stark about earlier," I state with confidence. "I definitely saw that man in his mind. He called him Loki."

"I think it's time you tell me exactly what you saw in Phil's head," Allie murmurs.

"Then the man, Loki, means to use something called the Tesseract to take over the world. Phil is from an organization called Shield and they are assembling a group of heroes to fight Loki. The heroes are Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye. Black Widow is a high-level agent in Shield and so is Hawkeye. That's all I caught."

It's quite for a moment and I can tell she's thinking really deeply. Before she even thinks it I know what she is going to say.

"We have to help don't we?"

That's it.

"We do," I sigh. It's our responsibility to help if we don't then what happens is on us. We have these powers which give us the obligation to help.

"So if earth gets attacked we help them. We use our powers and we help," Allie says out loud.

"No holding back," I whisper and look at her pointedly.

"If it gets that bad I promise I'll scream as loud as I can," Allie promises.

"No more hiding," I add.

"I wouldn't go that far, Gabie. All heroes hide their real identities and if we are going to play hero we should too. Hey, let's get fancy masks to wear tomorrow at a costume store," Allie points out thoughtfully. I take what she says into account and I see her point.

"Alright, we can after my school," I agree.

"Deal. By the way, you should sleep you have to get up tomorrow," Allie advises and yawns. She always says that but I barely sleep on a good night, I'll be fine.

"Allie you know I don't sleep much anyway, I'll be fine."

When she doesn't answer I glance over to find she's already asleep.

"Of course."

 **III**

School seems to breeze by, it always does because I enjoy it. I get to work in a room alone with Izzy, my new friend. I let her play the music she likes so we get along great. We like a lot of the same things and help each other out with our projects.

As soon as the day is over Allie comes bounding into the room wearing a green lace dress with a corset bodice.

"Come on Gabie! Oh hi, you must be Izzy! I'm Allie! I'd love I talk but we have someplace to be!" Allie yells and waves me out hurriedly. Izzy laughs clearly amused that my description of Allie matches perfectly.

"See you later Izzy! As hoped I'll be back next week," I say quickly and grab my bag.

"You're staying! Oh yay, I'll see you next week!"

 **III**

"What about this one?" Allie questions and holds up the fifth mask she's tried on. This one is a blackbird style mask that actually works for her face.

"I like this one," I say.

"Me too! I love it! I'm buying it. What about you?" In response to her question, I hold up a black mask that covers the bottom of my face along with a pair of goggles.

"That is so cool," Allie gasps and claps her hands. "We should think of code names!"

"Codenames?" I mutter and raise an eyebrow. Allie is getting really amped up about this. She's probably trying to look on the bright side instead of getting scared over possible death and other awful things.

"Yeah I'll be Siren and you can be.." Allie prompts and I furrow my eyebrows. I have no clue what my codename should be.

"I don't know but I'll think of something." Allie seems satisfied with my answer and so we buy our masks and a few more Allie just wants to have and then leave.

Right now it's hard to tell if this will be good or very very bad.


	8. Chapter 7 Portal In The Sky

Gabie

 **III**

"That is looking so good," Izzy compliments referring to the necklace I'm working on. I'm wire wrapping broken China pieces and shards of glass.

It is Saturday but Izzy got us a special pass to come in and work at the school.

Suddenly my phone blares loudly making me groan and put down my pliers. I grab my phone and answer it when I see Allie's picture on the screen.

"Allie, what's up?"

"It's happening! Gabie, I'm losing my mind!" Allie screams through the phone. She sounds terribly freaked out.

"What's happening? Allie, what's going on?"

"I was just going to my office to see what it was all about you know? I swear I didn't do anything!"

"I believe you, Allie just tell me what is happening," I order sternly.

"The sky broke open and all these aliens are pouring out and Tony is out there and I have to go out there don't I? God, I'm literally wearing a dark purple corset dress and fishnets. Oh shit, they've started attacking civilians! I'm going out there!"

That's when the line goes dead.

"Shit," I grumble and stand up. Tossing off my sweater I throw my hair into a messy bun above my head.

Looking down I realize that my long-sleeved purple shirt and black slacks will have to do. I'm sure the shoulder cutouts on the shirt will annoy me later.

"I have to go," I tell Izzy and sprint out. My large knee-high black boots are not ideal for running.

Goddamit this isn't good.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

The aliens come raining down even though Ironman is up at the portal trying to shoot the oncoming ones down.

Dialing my phone I hold it one hand and start jogging down the road. The aliens have started flying down and shooting at civilians.

That's when there's a small explosion right behind me. Whipping around I face an ugly half machine half alien. creature thing.

"Oh fuck," I swear. The phone is still ringing so I hold up my free hand to direct and I scream.

The force and pitch of my scream does push the alien back and then blows up its head.

That's when Tony Stark finally picks up.

"Allison? Hey, it's not a super great time right now-"

"Aliens are attacking New York I know. Look I'm down by your tower fighting-"

"Allison you're just a human get in the tower and hide!" More aliens making clicking sounds land their little ship things and start surrounding me.

"Shut up! I'm a fucking mutant and I'm fighting. I just wanted to let you know aliens are getting on the streets and attacking civilians. I have to go now I'm being surrounded." Hanging up my phone I shove it in my cleavage and take a deep breath. Fear is clawing at my mind but adrenaline is pulsing through my veins.

Ducking under a blue blast from one of their alien techs I then stand up and I scream.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Outside hell is somehow already raining down.

Alien ships are running rampant and shooting down roads.

Breathing in and out I steadily raise my hands and let the air flow through my fingertips. Moving my hands down I let the air push me up and I fly upwards. Aliens are flying through the streets.

Three small convoys fly right down the road coming at me.

"Time to party," I mutter and use one hand to balance the air I'm flying on and the other to form a ball of fire. With amazing accuracy, I send blazing fireballs at each convoy. They immediately burn and crash to the ground.

Seeing more incoming down different streets I land myself on a tall building and pull out my phone.

Using my free hand I throw fireballs at aliens within reach while holding the ringing phone to my ear.

"Pick up Allie," I groan and boost myself to another building top with air.

Finally, she picks up.

"Gabie I'm by the tower trying to hold down the fort I gotta hang up though because they're coming back and I need to scream," Allie rushes out and hangs up abruptly.

Breathing deeply I prep to hop to another building closer to Stark Tower but just as I do a black aircraft flies right past and a gun lowers from the bottom.

That's when Iron Man flies up with several tails behind him.

"Seriously," I groan as the aircraft shoots at the aliens. They only hit a few the rest scatter.

Summoning air I brutally blow one convoy into the other stray and they blow up.

The plane pulls up and flies to the top of Stark Tower. It shoots a few times before a bright blue energy pulse shoots it in one of the wings and it goes down.

Without thinking I lift myself up and fly directly after the crashing plane.

It hits the ground and skids along a road.

"It's not stopping," I say to myself as it comes way to close to a large building. On instinct, I land in front of it and clench my hands.

I can feel the earth under me, I can feel it and I know I can control it.

As the plane skids closer, I unclench my hands and yank them upwards bringing a wall of solid earth that the plane bangs into and comes to a stop.

Coming around the rubble I watch as Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye run out all holding their respective weapons in hand. Hawkeye has a bow in hand that I would love to shoot myself.

"Hey! You're here finally everything is going to hell," I greet loudly to the heroes who all stare at me dumbfounded. "I know I just stopped your plane with a rock. I can control the elements and read minds. Right now is not the time to ask questions. But please give me a com device."

Black Widow quirks an eyebrow at me then wordlessly tosses one over. I put it in instantaneously so I can listen.

Allie is going to scream when she meets her I just know it.

"My friend Siren is at Stark Tower holding down the fort," I report. Captain America and Hawkeye still seem surprised I've just shown up and shocked at my abilities. "What are these things?"

"Chitauri," Captain America replies.

Suddenly the city seems to lurch to a stop and a deep primal rage bellows out. With that roar, a shadow comes over us. From the vastness of space through the portal a huge Chitauri leviathan flies out.

"This is bad," I grumble as the leviathan flies down with Chitauri soldiers cling off and attach themselves to sides of buildings. They begin firing at innocents making my stomach go into knots. There's so many and they keep coming.

"Stark, are you seeing this?" Cap questions in disbelief.

"I'm seeing, still working on believing," Tony replies. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

"Banner?" Cap asks.

"Just keep me posted."

"We need to contain this. Innocents are dying," I state.

"You're right-uh?" Hawkeye queries.

"Quiver. Call me Quiver," I blurt out. "Now let's go!" My words seem to jump them into action and we start running towards the center of New York taking down Chitauri as we go.

In the distance, I can hear piercing screams and take relief in the fact that Allie is alive.

A surge of Chitauri come at us so we take cover behind a knocked over a taxi on Bridge Street. Bridge Street is, in fact, a bride which could become a tactical disadvantage.

Loki leading a band of Chitauri chariots down the street and he fires down making cars explode and people run screaming. As he passes he looks over his shoulder straight at us.

"Those people need assistance," Cap points out as he scans below the bridge. "They're fish in a barrel down there."

On the other hand, soldiers that landed near us have started firing. Black Widow pulls out two pistols and starts firing while I try to think of what to do.

"We got this. It's good. Go," Black Widow insists as I hold my hands and use a push of air to force a nearby car into two Chitauri.

"You think you can hold them off?" Cap questions unsure still.

"Captain..." Hawkeye pushes a button on his bow that makes his quiver mechanically choose an arrow. "It would be my genuine pleasure." And at that moment looking at the smirk on his perfectly carved face I have never been more attracted to anyone in my life.

Hawkeye shoots a nearing soldier right in the eye and its head promptly blows up.

I really never thought I would ever see such a perfect human.

Captain America with his time advantage jumps off the bridge to aid the people below just as something explodes behind him. Cap raves over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of flaming cars. He runs like a fricking cheetah!

Returning my attention to the matter at hand I quickly take control of the fires nearby and put them out to avoid any fighter explosions.

That's when I notice the bus full of trapped people.

"Those people are trapped! I'll cover you guys, get them out!" I demand frantically and use a gust of air to boost myself into of the bus. Once on top, I start using fire to take down the swarming Chitauri.

Hawkeye breaks open one of the windows and starts helping small kids out while Black Widow jerks open the jammed door letting the other passengers escape. The civilians sprint away and I protect their path as best I can.

Black Widow is emptying her clips at the aliens and Hawkeye repetitively shooting his arrows into the ranks. More seem to keep coming.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Black Widow shouts over the noise.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently," Hawkeye yells back.

I almost roll my eyes, they must be used to fighting like this if they can talk and joke while they fight.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"Gotta get to Gabie," I mutter to myself thankfully catching a free moment. Feeling our bond I use it to point me in the right direction. Breaking into a sprint I dodge fires and aliens while following the pull. I have to get to her. We have to do this together.

New York looks like hell right now.

I look like hell right now, my fishnets are ripped, my corset has holes, I'm bruised, and my hair is all over the place.

"Gabie!" I call loudly but not loud enough to do damage. "Gabie!"

Coming up on a police barricade I stop short and catch my breath. Running is not a skill I have.

The cops are firing at the flying chariots but it's pointless.

"We need to get out! They're gonna scramble the National Guard!" a young cop declares.

"National Guard? Does the army know what's happening here?" an older sergeant counters.

"Do we?" the young cop asks genuinely. Before I can step up and offer advice Captain America appears and jumps up on one of their police cruisers.

Oh great, another insanely attractive and older man that is way out of my reach.

I stop and stare in favor of interjecting.


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting America

Allie

 **III**

The police just stare blankly at Captain as he starts directing their actions.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside that can run into the line of fire. You take them through the basement or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as thirty-ninth," Cap guides sternly while pointing for the cops benefit.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" the sergeant spits out. Right on time, a large explosion occurs to the right of me. It throws me back into a car roughly making my head spin and my muscles groan in pain.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath and force myself to get up. My dress is definitely ripped and I for sure have more scratches.

The Chitauri are attacking Cap. He manages to block an energy blast from one of their guns with his shield then he knocks an oncoming one back with it. A second soldier comes at him but Cap decks him in the face and then jams his shield so hard on its arm that it just comes off. Another soldier is coming from behind that he doesn't see.

Getting to my feet I hold my hands up and screech. With my hands, I push the force of my scream into the Chitauri soldier forcing it to crumble against a car just before its head explodes. Once it's dead I look up to see Cap and all the police staring at me. Cap is looking directly at my right arm and squinting. I must have a bad bruise or scratch.

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th," the police sergeant starts rattling off in Caps exact words into his walkie-talkie. Seeing him in action must have answered his question about why he should take orders from Cap.

"You alright?" Cap asks me after getting down from off the police cars.

"God I really wish I wasn't bisexual sometimes," I whisper under my breath when my eyes meet his. His whole form is so perfect and his muscles are as big as my head.

"What?"

"I'm fine!" I squeak out as a blush rises to my cheeks. "Little scratched up but fine."

"You must be Quiver's friend Siren," Cap concludes. I'm only confused for a moment before realizing Gabie has decided to call herself Quiver. "If so I understand the name. You have quite the scream ma'am." For some reason him calling me ma'am sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm Siren yes-wait you've seen Quiver? Is she okay?" I question my worry suddenly spiking.

"Yes, she is perfectly alright."

"Thank god," I sigh in relief and Cap smiles.

"Here you should have this, it's an extra com so you can stay connected with all of us," Cap says and hands me a small black earpiece. I pop it in and suddenly hear everything happening.

"How do I turn it on and off? If I scream and it's on I could make all of you deaf," I explain sheepishly.

"If I'm being honest I'm still figuring that out too. I'm pretty sure it's the only button on the outside," Cap replies and shrugs. I tap the button and the voices go off and when I tap it again and they return.

"It works, thanks! We should really get back to this mess," I mutter and cross my arms. "Though I'm not sure how to handle any of this."

"Stay by me and we can get through this," Cap assures and my heart nearly implodes.

"Might wanna keep some distance my screams can get pretty loud," I reply shakily and flinch upon realizing how my response sounded. Cap doesn't seem to notice thankfully.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

With a circle of sharp rocks formed around myself, I manage to keep all the Chitauri that come at me from touching me though keeping the waves back is strenuous. With fire in one hand, I burn the soldiers and use my other hand to push the soldiers back with air.

I'm not a fighter, I have no training in hand to hand combat so I have to keep them as far away as possible.

A few feet away Hawkeye trips a Chitauri and rams an arrow into its throat before whirling around and shooting the same arrow into another alien.

Beside him, Black Widow is on the back of a Chitauri and seems to be shocking it with something on her gloves. It goes down and she lands on her back into of a cab. Anther attacks but she wraps her legs around its neck, reaches up, and yanks wires from its neck. After it falls dead she snatches its energy rifle and uses it to snack another Chitauri over the head and shoot down one that was getting too close to me.

"Thanks," I pant out. This is exhausting but it's not nearly over.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"We need to get back up there," Cap calls to me as he knocks an alien aside with his shield. I stop screaming for a moment seeing as my enemy is knocked out and turn back to him.

"Agreed. How exactly? I know you can probably do some insane jumps on cars and get right up there but I can't," I respond and hold my side with one hand. "I barely passed gym class." My limbs are screaming from all this psychical activity and right now I'm really wishing I participated more in gym class.

Cap grins and me and locks his shield to his arm before turning his back to me.

"Climb on ma'am and hold on tight," he instructs and I go bright red.

"Oh god," I whisper to myself but hop onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, anyway.

Before I know it he starts running straight at a tipped over car. The car is leaned against another making a horrible ramp right up to the bridge. Cap sprints right up the ramp and leaps. My stomach lurches as he grabs the rails on the bridge and we suddenly hang in midair. Cap tosses his shield over the rail and uses both arms to pull us up and onto the bridge.

"Ma'am you can get off now," Cap prompts and that's when I realize I'm clutching to him in terror. My stomach is rolling in protest of the fast movements still.

"Sorry, just give me a sec, oh god I feel sick," I groan and let go of him. Instead of landing on my feet I fall on my ass.

"Al-Siren!" Gabie yells and suddenly she's beside me. Blearily I open my eyes to see her hovering over me and the other heroes forming a circle around us.

A dozen and more Chitauri are closing in. Gabie takes my arm and pulls me to my feet so I can face them too.

"Quiver you're okay!" I exclaim and hug her tightly. Seeing her and seeing she's okay, is reinvigorating.

"And you are too. I would pull you aside so we can both freak out about this but it looks like we are being surrounded so we should take care of that," Gabie murmurs to me.

Cap has already started whacking oncoming soldiers, Hawkeye is speedily shooting some, and Black Widow is fighting a few off at once. Gabie raises her arm and pushes a hoard of them back to buy us time.

"Everyone duck down and plug your ears!" I yell just before opening my mouth and unleashing a screech from hell. Its power and sound is directed by my hands so they shouldn't get hurt.

Several of the Chitauri soldiers before me let out mechanical like cries before their heads explode I stop screaming immediately and suck in a gulp of air.

"It's ok-agh!" A cold metal slimy arm has wrapped around my throats and is closing off my airway. Its other arm closes around my waist and holds my arms.

I can't scream, it's closing off my throat. I can't scream.

Panic seizes me as black dots edge my vision.

And then it ends just as quickly as it started. The Chitauri releases me and I fall to my knees coughing for air.

My savior is lightning shooting through all the aliens behind me. The source is a man who suddenly lands on the ground beside me hard and stumbles back into a car. Looking at him makes my mouth go dry and what little oxygen I have catch in my throat. It's a guy who's even more buff than Cap and has such long luscious blonde locks.

"Thanks," I choke out. "Damn all these attractive people have got to stop saving my ass."

"Here," Black Widow offers and holds out her hand. Locking eyes with her sends my whole world to a screeching halt.

Her hair is a perfect shade of red, her eyes are emeralds, her lips are pale pink, and her skin is milky smooth.

Even with the dirt and scratches on her face she still glows with beauty.

"Let me have your gay babies," I breathe out without thought.

"Come again?" Black Widow says making me return to reality and take her welcome hand to pull myself up.

"Thanks," I say to cover myself.

"You alright?" Gabie asks and I nod.

"Thor, what's the story upstairs?" Cap questions the new man. Wait, Thor? The Norse god?

" _They're Norse gods from Asgard. He is Loki's brother_ ," Gabie explains to me.

"The powers surrounding the cube is impenetrable," Thor reports.

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys," Tony adds in over the coms.

"How do we do this?" Black Widow queries.

"As a team," Cap states.

"I have unfinished business with Loki," Thor rumbles.

"Yeah, get in line," Hawkeye snaps while he reclaims some of his lost arrows.

"Save it," Cap barks gaining all our attention. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him, these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us..." Cap trails off as a mousy looking guy drives up on a rickety motorcycle. The hell is this random dude doing here?

" _That's Bruce Banner or more popularly known as the Hulk_."

"So, this all seems horrible," Banner observes. He's right, there are fires burning in random places, holding are falling to pieces, cars are overturned all over, alien bodies litter the ground, and odd and end pieces of rubble cover it.

"I've seen worse," Black Widow remarks sourly towards Banner.

" _He hulked out on her_." Thank Gabie for being able to fill in the gaps for us.

"Sorry," he apologizes sheepishly.

"No. We could use a little worse," Black Widow replies intently and offer a half smile.

"Stark? We got him," Cap informs over the coms.

"Banner?"

"Just like you said," Cap confirms.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you," Tony responds crisply.

Iron Man flies out from behind a building right on time bringing a leviathan with him.

Looking right down the barrel of that creature is chilling.

"I...I don't see how that's a party," Black Widow comments with more worry than sarcasm in her voice.

" _That's what a party looks like to us doesn't it_?" Gabie jokes mentally referring to our crippling social anxiety.

" _Glad you find this funny_ ," I deadpan and inhale deeply.

What have we gotten ourselves into here?


	10. Chapter 9 Call It

Gabie

 **III**

Iron Man swoops down the street with the Chitauri leviathan right on his tail. The creature is barreling down the street like a freight train that won't be stopped.

Banner is walking towards the beast step by step. Each minute of that thing approaching builds the intensity of the situation.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you to get angry," Cap says and Banner throws a look over his shoulder.

"That's my secret, Captain. I'm always angry," Banner responds nonchalantly and as he turns back around his body starts to swell, stretch, and harden. His skin and eyes slowly become green and just as the creature gets close. The Hulk smashes his huge fist into its nose.

My hand tingles and I look down to find one of the brown dots on Allie's hand has turned green.

"Shit," I utter. The Hulk is one of her soulmates. Allie doesn't seem to notice thankfully so I keep it to myself. She gets distracted to easy.

Looking back up I see the leviathan thrown by the force flip over the Hulk. It's protective shell crushes together and starts to fall away. Above us, Iron Man shoots a rocket into an exposed chunk of flesh as the leviathan is instantaneously blown to bits.

Instinctively I grab Allie and the other closest person, Hawkeye, and bring a wall of rock over us to shield us from the falling debris. Cap is using his shield to cover Black Widow.

Pieces of the creature fall to the pavement and sizzle creating a barbecue smell.

The small victory is short-lived seeing as more soldiers are pouring from the portal and even more leviathans following after.

"We are way out of our fucking element," Allie remarks beside me.

"Guys," Black Widow warns to get the rest of the heroes attention.

"Call it, Cap," Iron Man prompts.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, our main priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you and Quiver got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash," Cap orders firmly.

"Wanna give me a lift?" Hawkeye asks Stark.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas," Tony answers and Allie giggles. She loves the Lord of the Rings. Iron Man then lifts Hawkeye up and drops him on the building.

"Stay safe Siren," I tell Allie and embrace her before taking to the skies myself.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up," Cap orders and Thor starts twirling his hammer. In a rush of wind, he takes off leaving us, ground-bound people. You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here," Cap says to Black Widow and I. "And Hulk...smash." The Hulk gives a most magnificent grin and leaps from the ground sparing high into the sky and into the nearest skyscraper. He immediately starts tearing through Chitauri.

"Okay that was cool but Mister America are you sure you want me this close? My screams can be very damaging to ones hearing and I'm still learning how to direct them," I say shakily. "I just really don't wanna hurt either of you."

"You won't," Black Widow states confidently. "I saw you direct that scream, you barely hurt us. You'll be fine." She stares me right in the eyes making my knees feel shaky. Now words come to mind so I just nod.

I am in love with this woman.

" _I knew you'd like her_ ," Gabie murmurs and I can feel her smirking.

" _Shut up_."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Levitating above the ground I begin circling back three blocks and turning aliens back or killing them.

Thor is on the Empire State Building and has turned it into a late conductor for his lightning. Thor channels the lightning bolt and shoots it directly into the portal. Chitauri soldiers flying out are blasted back or completely electrocuted. A leviathan also coming out is completely bent back and shocked.

"Quiver you got a group of Chitauri about to pass Cap's 3 block limit to your right," Hawkeye says into the com. Looking in the direction he says I see two chariots of Chitauri flying back.

"I got it," I reply as land myself on a building just in front of them. As they pass by I unleash a pillar of fire from my hands and incinerate them.

"Yeah, yeah you do," Hawkeye responds in awe. I can't help but grin and watch him on his rooftop. He's fired arrows into the steaming flow of Chitauri riders, never missing his mark. At one point he aims his bow right behind him and shoots one without looking.

"Stark. You got a lot of strings sticking to your tail," Hawkeye reports.

"Just trying to keep them off the streets," Iron Man responds.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner," Hawkeye instructs.

"I will roger that." I watch as Ironman suddenly shoots downward and out of my sight.

I myself see a flow of riders heading towards the archer so I jump from the building top and let the air catch me before carrying me to him. Upon landing on the rooftop I slam a wall of fire at the oncoming aliens.

"Thanks!" Hawkeye exclaims.

"No problem."

"Nice call. What else you got?" Tony queries on the radio.

"Well, Thor's taking on a squadron down on sixth," Hawkeye offers.

"And he didn't invite me?" Tony snipes and I shake my head.

"I'll go help with the squadron if I can. On my way I'll put out some fires," I declare and jump from the building.

Using my powers and seeing just how much I can do is an adrenaline rush.

The ground comes rushing up but I cushion my fall with a puff of air. Once on the ground I pull up a chunk of earth and throw it into a Chitauri before extinguishing a fire burning on a toppled car.

In the distance, I can hear echoing screams. I'd be worried if Allie's power wasn't siren screaming.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Screaming I force one Chitauri soldier back only to then and find another closing in. I scream again throwing that one back and knocking it out.

They just keep coming.


	11. Chapter 10 It's Gonna Be Fun

Allie

 **III**

Bending down I grab a glowing stick weapon from a fallen Chitauri and examine it. On the staff, I find a button that must be the trigger.

Holding it steady I aim it at a Chitauri sneaking up on Cap and shoot. The blue pulse sends a knockback that bruises my shoulder but also kills the enemy behind Cap. He gives a nod of thanks to which I respond with a mock salute.

Whirling around I shoot the energy rifle at two more approaching Chitauri then look up to see one about to fly overhead. I wait until it is directly above and then I scream making it veer off course so I can shoot it down.

Near me Black Widow is taken off her feet by a Chitauri but before I can intervene she tiresomely cuts its throat with a knife and stands up. She then takes its weapon and turns on her heel prepared to fight Cap who came up behind her.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal," she sighs and leans on the energy rifle using it to support herself.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it," Cap remarks sourly.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns," Black Widow muses.

"You wanna get up there, you're gonna need a ride," Cap responds.

"I got a ride. I could use a lift though," she replies casually and gestures to the flying chariots above us that Gabie is currently racing after.

Watching curiously I raise an eyebrow as Black Widow backs up to and Cap angles his shield like a landing platform.

"Are you sure about this?" he inquires.

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." Then she sprints at Cap, runs up an abandoned car, jumps onto Cap's shield, and launches herself into the air after he boosts her up. Once in the air, she grabs onto a chariot perfectly.

"Oh my god," I gape and hold a hand over my rapidly beating heart. That was so hot.

"You okay?" Cap asks, thinking I'm hurt.

"I'm just out of breath. You know never participated in gym class," I joke and he stares at me weirdly. "I already said that didn't I?" He nods and I shrug.

"If I may ask, how old are you?"

"Eighteen years old," I answer. "So you know old enough to die brutally while trying to defend a city." While talking I examine the surrounding rubble for more possible attackers.

Abruptly Cap grabs my hand and spins me around to face him. His grip is firm but gentle and though I should be scared at the sudden movement I'm not.

"You aren't going to die, I won't let you," he promises sincerely leaving me speechless. How could someone who just met me care so much?

Just behind him, I see a Chitauri hold up its weapon and aim. Moving quickly I leap up wrapping my legs around Caps waist, cover his ears with my hands, and scream over his head to kill the enemy. Cap's arms have tightened around me instinctively and even when the foe has fallen he doesn't let go.

"Sorry I-I uh had to act fast and I guess I wanted my legs around you again," I joke nervously and then blush bright red. "I cannot believe I just said that." Cap chuckles and carefully places me back on my feet.

That's when I spot the perfect escape, a Chitauri hoard heading down another street instead of at us.

"I'll go take care of those Chitauri you stay here, I see more coming," I murmur and break into a run to catch up with the aliens. My side complains and cramps up as I run but the intensity of the situation trumps the pain.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Flying through the battlefield I tear through Chitauri rides only stopping when I find Black Widow on one.

"Woah! Don't shoot!" she yells and I immediately put my hands up. I lose my balance at the lack of airflow but manage to keep myself afloat.

"I don't know what you're doing but I like it!" I exclaim as she jets by.

"Thanks!"

With a laugh on my lips, I continue my patrol.

Iron Man has landed briefly beside Captain America and fights with him. They move together utterly in sync and Cap even holds his shield up so Iron Man can shoot down Chitauri with its reflection beam. Once it's done Iron Man takes off again.

Just above Hawkeye is shooting arrow after arrow into hostiles. A small explosion behind me sends me rocking forward.

"Sorry there was a rider behind you," Hawkeye apologizes into the coms system.

"Thanks! Sorry for zoning out," I respond curtly and move along.

It's odd Allie isn't with Cap.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

With a powerful scream, I take down two soldiers and knock the other one back. Before I can scream again it shoots me in the thigh and I fall backward. The pain is an electric feeling sting that makes my muscles seize up.

My back hits the ground followed by my head smacking against it hard.

My assailant comes back at me fast and grabs my neck squeezing it hard. Viciously I grab it's gross metallic but yet fleshy soldier and dig my nails in.

Air leaving my body makes my grip and the rest of me weaken.

The veins in my arm start running black and push to my hand. The Chitauri growls and recoils in pain as the black runs from my fingers to it. I hold tight until the creature is jerking on the ground. To end it I give a short sharp scream and grab away its energy rifle.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"That Leviathan has gone on long enough," I rumble and change course to intercept it.

Thor and Hulk are fighting on its back but can't concentrate on the beast while its minions hold defense. Thor is tearing alien and after apart while Hulk savagely punches. To help I hover by them and blow the Chitauri off it's back. Hulk instantaneously rips a metal spine off its back and slams it right back in pointy side down.

The Hulk is so ravenous and insane I contemplate not telling Allie that Bruce is her soulmate. He could hurt her or worse kill her.

"Thor! Shock it using the metal as a conductor!" I call. Thor raises his hammer and summons lightning right out of the previously sunny sky. A mighty cry comes from his lips as he forces his hammer onto the spine sticking from the Leviathan.

Right away the creature goes down and crashes through the history museum.

I soar through the shattered window and land by the dead alien to catch my breath.

Thor huffs and grins at his work. Hulk scoffs and punches Thor right across the building with his mighty fist.

If this weren't a serious situation it'd be comical.


	12. Chapter 11 Falling

Allie

 **III**

Trying to push down the instinct to run and hide I get back up and I jog to find Cap.

He's on Bridge Street where several humvees have pulled up and aim their guns to the skies. Gabie is up there trying to take down the chariots, but I guess the help is welcome. I hope they don't accidentally shoot her.

Finally, Cap comes into view. He's breaking the leg of a Chitauri who has him pinned down. Shoving the alien off he picks back up his shield and nods to me as I approach. His eyes look me up and down before landing on my thigh and frowning.

That's when I notice my the place where I was shot is badly burned. The skin around the burn stings but the direct hit has no feeling.

"Oh shit!" I shout and flail my hands. "I don't feel it! It must have burned my nerves off! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!!!"

"Hey hey! Calm down," Cap soothes and grabs my flailing arms. "It's gonna be okay."

"I WAS SHOT!" I cry as all the fear and anxiety bubbles up. Cap keeps a firm hold as I start shaking and breathing rapidly.

"Siren take a deep breath!" Cap exclaims and forces me to look at him. "You will be okay." Inhaling deeply I let myself exhale and relax. I'll be fine, it's all fine.

"Thanks, Cap," I pant out and pat his face with my hand and idly examine the color of his eyes. They have a calming effect on me, they're such a serene blue.

My hand stops short and I hold the back of it up next to Cap's eyes.

It's the same color as one of the dots.

He's my soulmate.

Before I can scream in surprise I slap a hand over my mouth and shove Cap aside so I can stumble past. Conveniently a Chitauri ride lands before the humvees to try and take them out. My hand leaves my mouth and I screech just letting it all out. Their heads explode on the impact of my scream.

"Siren wha-"

"Siren, Captain, the bank on forty-second past Madison, they cornered a lot of civilians there," Hawkeye reports sharply in our coms.

"We're on it," Cap replies and then stares at me.

"We're soulmates," I blurt out and Cap nods.

"I know I saw my first thought on your arm. I was hoping we could talk after this," he says and starts directing me in the direction of the bank.

"Yeah smart," I mumble numbly.

This day is really out of hand.

 **III**

"There it is," Cap says and points to the bank. "We should go in through the window."

"What is it with you and parkour?" I grumble and sigh. The bank is two stories so the climb up isn't awful. "Alright, I can climb that."

"You don't have to, climb on my back," Cap instructs and I blush.

"You sure?" I ask and Cap abruptly picks me up slinging me on his back. I squeak in surprise and hold tight to him as he scales the building with ease. As Cap reaches the window he does an insane pull-up and jumps into the bank. He throws his shield at the closest Chitauri which holds a small beeping device. He crumples down and the other two start shooting at us.

Cap dives under a desk and pulls me down with him. He holds my arm and kicks the desk back into the two standing Chitauri then jumps over the desk forcing one of them into a headlock. I peer over the desk and grab the other standing Chitauri's head and bring it close to my own face. The creature struggles but I give a sharp screech and it stops moving.

The Chitauri that was previously knocked aside gets up and grabs Caps head ripping his helmet off. Cap sharply backhands away the alien and throws the one he had in a headlock over the rail. The crowd of people below all cry out and disperse from the body.

The final Chitauri standing scrambles to grab the rapidly beeping blue device

"Everyone! Clear out!" Captain yells but the crowd stands still in shock.

" **Get out now**!" I call using every ounce of compulsion I can muster. The effect is immediate and the crowd scrambles away.

Cap snatches his shield and pulls me into his side just in time to hold it up and block the blast of the bomb. We both go flinging out the window.

Open air rushes past and I lose hold of Cap. I let myself scream out as my heart jumps into my throat. Before I can hit the cold ground a blast of air happened below me and softens the fall.

Cap was not so lucky, he fell face first over a car very hard.

"Sorry Mister America I'm still learning," Gabie calls and lands beside me on the ground. She holds out both hands and helps me up.

It's odd we always sat by her locker before school and when the five-minute bell run she'd almost always got up first. When she was up I'd hold out my hands and she'd pull me up like this. It's hard to think that now she's pulling me up so I can fight more when she used to just be pulling me up for school.

"I was falling in open air. It was like your nightmare," I breathe out.

"But you screamed, and I helped you."

"I did, you did! Thank you!" I bounce on my feet and hug her tightly. After a moment we pull away to find the civilians from the bank as being escorted out and they all stare as they pass us. Cap has gotten to his feet though he looks exhausted.

"Stay safe and after this, I'll make you cookies," Gabie offers.

"Deal, now go back to the skies Quiver." Gabie shakes her head and I just know she's grinning behind the mask. Not a moment later she returns to the sky.

Without the helmet, I can really see Captain America and it is dizzying and sad. He looks utterly exhausted and worn. This is starting to seem hopeless.

"Thank you, Cap, for everything," I say softly and reach up to touch his shoulder. "You're a good man."

"Thank you, ma'am," he murmurs and smiles at me. His smile is brighter than the sun. Confidently I touch a hand to his cheek and breathe in deeply. Closing my eyes I will his pain to become mine.

My veins start running black and I gasp as the pain rushes in. It's awful but I can handle it, I've felt worse. Cap deserves a break from the suffering.

His eyes widen and he grabs my hand away from his skin hastily.

"What'd you do?"

"Took your pain," I hiss out and grin half-heartedly.

"Why?"

"You've saved me serval times Cap it's the least I can do."

"No, you can't take my pain. You're in pain then! Give it back, I don't want you to have this torment," Cap begs and holds my hands in his.

"Cap I'm not giving it back. If you're really that worried I can tell you that I can transfer pain, and I will give it to any monster that comes close enough to touch," I promise and huff. "Just if you could let me sit for a sec before we go running off back into the fray."

"Please! Sit!" Cap blurts out frantically and spins around looking for a place. Finally, he just picks me up off my feet and sets me on top of a car.

"Thanks."


	13. Chapter 12 Selvig

Gabie

 **III**

"Imma sit just for a second and then I'll get back out there," I pant out and collapse in a heap next to Hawkeye. He's smirking at me but says nothing.

Using my powers like this is really draining not to mention the fact I've never used them before.

"I'm guessing you've never played hero before," Hawkeye concludes as he shoots a ride without looking.

"How could you tell?" I huff.

"You keep all the enemies at arms reach so I have to assume you don't know hand to hand combat," Hawkeye explains and I sigh. Allie and I are totally inexperienced, all we have is our powers.

"Siren and I have never even used our powers before this," I say sullenly. "We only got them a few months ago."

"Some powers to get," Hawkeye muses and I smile. This guy is okay, more than okay even. "What made you decide to come out and fight?"

"People were dying, we had to do something," I answer.

"Look at you sounding like a hero already," Hawkeye jokes and I let out a huff of laughter. "When this is over you should stick around. I can teach you how to fight if you'd like."

"Sure, Siren and I were planning on staying anyway. Hey wh-oh my gosh," I gasp cutting my words short. Black Widow is driving a Chitauri chariot.

Eyes widening I watch as three other chariots pursue, trying to shoot her down. The main bad guy, Loki, is following in hot pursuit.

Hawkeye is astonished as the start flying closer.

"Nat, what are you doing?" he utters in shock.

"Uh... a little help!" Black Widow yells. Getting to my feet I raise my hand to take down the chariots on one fouls sweep but Hawkeye grabs my wrist.

"Let me get Loki," he hisses.

"Got it." With perfect focus, I send a blaze of fire at two of the three alien riders.

Hawkeye is grinning as he presses a button on his bow. The quiver equips a equips an arrow and he nocks it. Aiming his bow he points it at Loki and smirks.

"I've got him." Then he fires and the arrow streaks the sky going straight at Loki. The demigod snatches the arrow just before it lands on its target. Not two seconds later the arrow explodes sending the demigod flying.

"Bullseye!" I cheer and Hawkeye chuckles.

"I've been waiting to do that," Hawkeye admits and I can't help but burst out laughing.

"That was amazing! You have to teach me how to shoot like that!"

"Sure thing," Hawkeye replies. "If you do me a favor and go check on Nat, I want to make sure she made it up there alright."

"Yes, sir!" I chime and hop off the rooftop.

In a flurry of air, I get whisked away and land myself on top of Stark Tower.

Black Widow comes down from the sky next and lands in a roll looking flawless. If Allie was here she'd probably faint.

"Loki landed down below, can you make sure he won't cause more trouble please," Black Widow requests. I give a curt nod and look over the edge. Just below us, there's a small walkway in a curve meant for Iron Man landings that leads into the penthouse pad.

Without a thought, I jump down and soften my landing with a whirlwind of air.

Out of nowhere, a large roar pierces the sky and Hulk comes hurtling into the penthouse.

Something tells me the Hulk can take care of this, but another something tells me I have to watch.

With soft steps, I jog into the penthouse through the Iron Man entrance and watch the Hulk approach Loki. He's about to attack when Loki rolls himself up in a flurry of glass and faces down the Hulk.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED-" Hulk harshly cuts Loki off by grabbing him by the legs and smashing him against the floor. Hulk then repeatedly smashes Loki into the floor on each side of him before leaving him in a crushed indent and stalking off.

"PUNY GOD," Hulk scoffs and I start giggling madly. Falling to the ground I gasp for air as breathing becomes hard between all the laughter.

"Oh, Allie is perfect for you!" I cackle and the Hulk just jumps out the window.

In the dented floor Loki lets out a long whimper of pain making my laughter jus turn to strangled gasps for air.

"Oh that's rich," I cough out and get to my feet. He looks incapacitated enough so I'll go back to check on Black Widow.

In just a few seconds I'm back on the rooftop. Black Widow is examining the portal machine. The tesseracts energy is pulsing upwards in an awful surge creating the gaping hole in the sky.

"Doctor," Black Widow says and my eyes find a crumpled man near the portal.

Furrowing my eyebrows I focus hard and scan his mind.

This is Dr. Selvig, he was being controlled by Loki who had him create this portal.

"Loki's scepter, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself," he rambles.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing," Black Widow assures disregarding his rambles.

"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source," he replies somberly.

"Loki's scepter," Black Widow whispers.

"It might be able to close the portal," he says and looks down over the ledge. I peer over as well and see his eyes on Loki's scepter. "And I'm looking right at it."

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

On the ground, I watch as Thor rides a chariot through the streets swinging his hammer and knocking aliens aside.

A loud screech, like a gunshot, jolts me into reality. Whirling around I see a leviathan breaking through a brick building only a few feet away.

My legs go stiff and I'm left to stare. I can't move, I can't speak.

Abruptly I'm slammed into and suddenly I'm off the ground. Before I can even comprehend what's happening Thor drops me onto the roof with Hawkeye and flies back down to the streets.

"What the hell!" I gasp and fall to my knees. My legs are shaking violently and my stomach is turning.

"You alright there?" Hawkeye inquires casually.

"Fine," I croak.

Down below Thor is fighting beside Cap and Iron Man is whizzing around. My surprise only grows when I watch Iron Man fly into the mouth of a leviathan and forces it to combust from the inside. The leviathan falls dead in the streets and Iron Man gets knocked to the ground with it.

Hawkeye's quiver is running out of arrows and he's on his last.

"Last ar-oh you already shot it," I groan as he fires his last arrow.

Chitauri aliens are starting to crawl up the building to us.

"We got incoming there and-" looking up I find a swarm of riders coming. "There."

The Chitauri aliens make it to the roof and Hawkeye smacks them down using his bow as a staff. I give a small scream making it unlatch from the side and fall off.

"If you scream as loud as you possibly can could you take out all those chariots?" Hawkeye asks as he pulls a single arrow from a dead body behind us.

"Yes but you would go deaf so I won't," I reply nervously as the aliens come closer. Hawkeye chuckles making me scowl. "A permanent disability isn't a joke Hawkeye!"

"No I know, I know. Siren, I'm deaf," Hawkeye explains and my face softens. Oh my gosh this is perfect. "Let me turn off my aids." Hawkeye presses small buttons on the purple aids over his ears that I didn't see before. Once they're off he grins at me. "Give me your best scream."

Wearing a wicked smirk I turn to the riders and clear my throat.

Then I scream.

My scream shakes the building and echoes in the skies. I hear glass shatter from somewhere for sure.

But the reaction of the Chitauri is the best. Every last Chitauri lets out a horrific screech before their heads explode in a magnificent chain reaction.

After a long moment, I stop screaming and catch my breath.

"Loud enough for you?" I question Hawkeye with a breathless smile. He gives a thumbs up in reply and puts his aids back in.

"I think I almost heard that," Hawkeye teases and I giggle.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

It was a simple jump down to grab the scepter but when my hands closed around it a sharp pain suddenly blooms in my back.

It's an electric feel that seizes my muscles making me drop the scepter.

A strangled shout erupts from my throat and I keel over. It's a sordid burning feeling that cripples me completely.

I need to get the scepter to Black Widow. Weakly I push my hands up when a spasm of pain makes my right hand give out and then I fall off the edge.

Open air rushes past as the pain is scattering my focus.

Weakly I hold out a hand and force air to catch me hard just before I smash into the pavement. The ground is rough and gravely.

Pressing my hands to the ground I search for water. There is water rushing below me. Desperately I call the water to me. A fountain of water explodes out of a manhole and washes over me.

The cold water soothes the burn allowing me some relief.

I sigh and get to my knees looking up.

I have to go back up there.


	14. Chapter 13 Pain

Allie

 **III**

"We're gonna be o-shit, Hawkeye there's more!" I warn as even more Chitauri ride up. "God how many of these things are there? Should I scream?"

"Save your voice, I have a plan," he says and presses a button making his quiver equip a new arrow. "Get on my back and hold on tight."

"Why do all these heroes keep having me ride their backs," I grumble to myself but hop on his back.

Hawkeye grins at me and then jumps off the roof. I scream as we plummet but Hawkeye works fast and shoots an arrow into the building side. The arrow grips the side and we swing through a window.

The glass shatters all over the ground and I lose grip of Hawkeye. Rolling over the shards I only stop when I hit the wall.

"Fuck," I hiss and sit up slowly. Hawkeye doesn't look much better he's groaning in pain and has his eyes clenched shut.

Weakly I crawl over and grab his arm. His pain floods out and into me. Breathing hard I grit my teeth and deal with the suffering.

"What'd you do?" he mumbles.

"Took your pain," I gasp out and curl in on myself. "Give me a sec."

"Siren, you didn't have to do that," Hawkeye murmurs and puts a hand on my shoulder. My hair is falling over my face as I breathe heavily. It hurts so much.

"Yes, I did. You're more valuable in this fight than I," I explain weakly.

"You are so wrong and I would lecture you about how wrong you are or even better, get Quiver to do it, but we have to get down," Hawkeye states very blatantly.

"Okay," I agree and we make a dash for the stairs.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Rocketing back into the sky shakily I come up on Stark Tower again. This time I grab the scepter and blast it up with air before I go up.

As Black Widow and Dr. Selvig examine the scepter I look out into New York.

Hulk is atop a random building and he's getting swarmed by Chitauri riders all shooting at him. He disappears in a cloud of smoke making my stomach flip.

I should help but I have to stay here and defend Black Widow and Dr. Selvig while they close the portal, plus I'm sporting quite a painful injury.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Getting down the stairs wasn't too bad but running back out into the line of fire was.

"Tony!" I yell in surprise. He's been knocked down and surrounded by Chitauri. Hawkeye is forgotten as I sprint to Tony's aid.

Screaming I push my hands and direct the force into the attacking Chitauri. The trio all fall back, one drops it energy rifle so I pick it up and neatly shoot all three.

"Thanks," Iron Man says and I nod.

"No problem."

"Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city," an unfamiliar voice calls over the coms.

"What?" I huff out. "Who is that? Wait a missile?" Who the fuck would send a missile at New York?

"How long?" Tony questions.

"Three minutes, at best. Stay low and wipe out the missile," the voice orders.

"Jarvis put everything we got into the thrusters!" Tony exclaims and then looks at me. "Allison stay safe."

Before I can answer he shoots into the sky.

"Siren try to find Cap and Thor, I'll see if I can't help somewhere else!" Hawkeye calls.

"Got it!" I reply and start jogging to where I last saw Cap.

 **III**

Coming up on Thor and Cap I watch for a moment as they fight. Each throws their weapon with perfect accuracy and somehow the shield and hammer always get back to their owners.

"Cap! Thor! I'm here!" I shout. Cap turns and suddenly an energy blast strikes him down hard. "NO!" Giving a sharp screech I kill the alien who shot him then rush to his side. Thor smacks a car with his hammers and takes out the last of this wave of Chitauri by crushing them with the car.

"Captain I'm so sorry!" I squeak and hold out my hand but he grabs it away with his gloved hands.

"Don't, don't take the pain," he grunts and I recoil. Guilt and shame bubble up making my face redden. "You've taken enough. You don't deserve to suffer this much." It's kind of him really, to think of me.

Thor comes to Cap's side and offers a hand which Cap takes so Thor can pull him up. Cap raises his shield back up but holds his torso with one hand.

"You ready for another bout?" Thor questions as I get to my feet as well. I'm starting to think I may not get out of this alive.

"What? You gettin' sleepy?" Cap retorts cleverly, making Thor grin.

"I am," I grumble to myself under my breath. I'm completely worn.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Dr. Selvig seems to be clearly back into scientist mode as he clicks away on a computer connected to the portals base.

Black Widow is firmly holding the scepter and holds it close to the tesseract. When the tip comes close the energy barrier suddenly lights up in a blue transparent shield around the tesseract.

"Put it right at the base!" Selvig informs. I stand ready to defend them in case the Chitauri figure out what we're doing.

Slowly Black Widow presses the scepter through the barrier per his instructions. I watch intently, this is so close to being over.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Black Widow calls through the com system.

"Do it!" Cap shouts.

"No, wait!" Tony interjects suddenly and my blood goes cold. What could possibly be a reason for not closing the portal!?

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Cap argues.

"I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it," Iron Man responds. That is actually a justified reason for keeping it open.


	15. Chapter 14 Missile

Gabie

 **III**

In the distance I see Iron Man flying towards us with a huge missile held above his head. He is steering it into the sky pointed right at the portal.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip," Cap declares and I go rigid.

"Wait what?!" Allie yells. "Tony!" Iron Man doesn't reply just keeps flying. "Tony please!"

He climbs higher and higher over the city, gaining speed, suddenly he flings himself through the portal and communications go dead.

"Tony!" Allie shouts desperately.

There is no reply and that is when overwhelming heartbreak floods the bond between Allie and me.

Minutes later every single Chitauri and leviathan fall dead to the ground completely ending the attacking.

My eyes stay trained on the portal and I hold my breath.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Watching him go through that portal was destroying and every second he didn't come back slowly brought me closer and closer to shattering.

I can't explain why I care so much or why I'm starting to cry.

My knees hit the ground hard but my eyes stay pointed to the sky.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Black Widow is shifting around patiently as she keeps the scepter in position ready to close it.

Through the portal, a brilliant supernova implodes and nears the opening.

It feels like that one second when you see a crack in glass, that second before the whole thing shatters and crushes your hopes.

"Come on, Stark," Black Widow hisses.

The supernova is coming to close, it could destroy New York.

"Close it," Cap orders and my stomach drops.

Black Widow doesn't hesitate she touches the top of the scepter to the tesseract and shuts down its energy. The portal quickly closes but half a second before Iron Man is hurled through.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

Relief washes over me and I quickly hop up and wipe my tears away.

"Son of a gun," Cap utters.

Iron Man keeps falling, plummeting towards the ground.

"He's not slowing down," Thor says and starts swinging his hammer. Before he flies up the Hulk appears from nowhere and snags Tony right out of the air. Hulk crashes into a building and slides down at a fast pace.

I start running along with Cap and Thor to meet Hulk at the bottom. Now on the ground Hulk tosses Ironman off of him and onto the ground.

I fall to my knees beside him and shake the armored shoulders. Thor comes next to me and rips his face mask off. Cap leans down and listens for the reactor, there isn't a sound.

Before awful world ending grief can come over me Hulk roars and Tony's eyes explode open.

"What the hell? What just happened Please tell me nobody kissed me!" he exclaims clearly startled as hell. A shrieking laugh escapes me and I fall over him.

"I'm so happy I could kiss you!" I admit and kiss his cheek. "You had me worried there!"

"I'm sorry Allison. At least we won right? Right?" Tony repeats with growing concern.

"We won," Cap breathes out.

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it," Tony rambles and I grin. Cap chuckles but Thor doesn't even smile. He's looking up at Start Tower seriously.

"We're not finished yet," he states.

"And then shawarma after," Tony suggests.

"Shawarma after," I agree happily.

"Oh Allison I should mention we're soulmates," Tony confesses and I go rigid.

"What?"

"Yeah the first thing I thought about you is in your arm," he explains and my heart starts thumping madly. My mouth goes dry and I look down at my arm.

What an insane set of soulmates I've been dealt.

"Wow," I gasp. "I-I uhm well you see Cap is my soulmate too? And I have two other marks? And it's been an insane day," I ramble aimlessly. Shock has really stopped all logical thought.

"Allison we can talk after," Cap cuts off and pulls me to my feet.

The heroes go quiet and Thor helps Iron Man to his metal feet.

Together we drag ourselves to Stark Tower in startled silence.

 **III**

Gabie meets us at the base of the tower and everything feels right again.

We sprint into each other's arms and cling like we've been parted for ages.

We both look like hell. Gabie's shirt lost one of its sleeves and most of its back pieces while her pants are covered in rips. Her shirt is only clinging on by the neck and single sleeve. Gabie's back is almost totally exposed leaving the burn visible. Other bruises and cuts cover her skin but overall she's okay.

I lost most of the skirt on my dress leaving only the shorts I wore underneath and the ripped fishnets under those. I have one bad burn on my thigh and other bruises and cuts on my arms and legs. My whole body is wracked with the pain I took from Cap and Hawkeye, but other than that I'm fine.

"You're okay," I whisper.

"And you," she returns and we pull away from the hug.

"Why'd we do that?" I ask lamely not knowing what else to say.

"Cause we're heroes now Allie, or should I say, Siren?" Gabie responds and I grin.

"Yes, Siren and Quiver heroes of New York," I laugh and take Gabie's hand. Holding tight to each other we step into the surprisingly operational Stark Tower elevator with Iron Man and Captain America.

Thor and Hulk are making their own way up.

Gabie and I both pull out masks off and wipe sweat from our faces. We've done enough heroing for the day.

Gabie raises an eyebrow at me and then throw a look at Cap and Iron Man. I can tell she's read my mind and seen they're my soulmates.

"So I hope you know that if you hurt Allie I will kill you and make it look like an accident," Gabie threatens and the pair go a little pale. "I'm sure you both know that I'm quite powerful."

"We won't ma'am, we promise," Cap says genuinely and I flush. I'm not sure how to feel about having two older superheroes as soulmates.

"I mean my first thought was literally 'oh my god she's adorable let me give her things'," Tony adds and Gabie smiles with a sickly sweetness.

"Good."

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

I'm almost relieved that Allie has Cap and Iron Man as her soulmates, it means she'll be taken care of. It also means I won't have to be the only one making sure she doesn't do stupid things.

Allie elbows me bringing me to reality as the elevator doors slide open. Black Widow, Thor, Hawkeye, and Hulk are all waiting for us.

Loki is barely conscious on the ground but Hawkeye still has an arrow trained on him and Black Widow her gun.

The god stirs and the rest of us all stand poised to attack.

Cap raises his shield, Iron Man powers a repulsor beam, Hulk raises a fist, Thor his hammer. Allie clears her throat, and I summon fire to my hands.

Loki crawls to his feet like a piece of shit rag doll and takes a few breath. Weakly he turns around to find the Avengers all staring at him royally pissed.

"If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink now," he rasps making Hulk snort.

Thor wastes no time in placing a fancy muzzle on him and a pair of high tech handcuffs.

"Shawarma now?" Tony questions and surprisingly everyone shrugs and nods.

"First maybe we should try to calm Hulk back into Banner," Captain suggests and Hulk scoffs. "I'm not sure how though."

An idea instantly comes to mind and I side-eye Allie.

"Allie can do it, she's his soulmate," I declare and Allie makes a choking noise.

"What?!" she coughs out.

"I watched one of your brown dots turn green when Dr. Banner transformed into the Hulk," I elaborate as Allie goes pale.

"Oh my god," she squeaks and falls back on one of the couches. "Oh my god!"

"Hey hey! Calm down," I say and rub her shoulder. "Just breathe and ask Hulk for Banner back." Allie nods and gets to her feet though her legs are shaking violently.

We watch with bated breath as she approaches Hulk with a small hand held out. Hulk gingerly takes her small hand and looks at her quizzically.

" **Can I please have Dr. Banner back**?" she asks in a clear but shaky voice. Her eyes flash green, she's using her compulsion as well.

Abruptly Hulk yanks his hand away and staggers. He falls over and spasms his skin getting pale and his body shrinking until he's just Dr. Banner again. Tony immediately tosses a spare pair of pants from seemingly nowhere at him. He pulls them on before anyone can see anything indecent.

Allie promptly faints dead away. Unable to help myself I chuckle and let Cap pick her up off the ground.

"Worry not soulmates to my best friend, she faints a lot, she'll be fine," I assure. "I believe someone said something about food?"

"Yeah food," Hawkeye mumbles in solidarity and comes to stand by me. "Figure out something to do with the god of fuckery over there so we can eat."

Thor gives a disapproving look but hoists his brother over his shoulder regardless.

"I guess he's coming too," Hawkeye grumbles and steps into the elevator. I follow him in and wave for Cap to bring Allie. Soon we've all piled into the elevator together and it goes down slowly.


	16. Chapter 15 Shawarma

Gabie

 **III**

We all walk to the shawarma place, no one flies or catches a ride. We're all tired and humbled.

Allie wakes up about halfway through the walk, but Cap still carries her. He seems quite enamored while Tony cautious. Dr. Banner doesn't even speak to her. His thoughts are overwhelmingly negative and pessimistic. I have a feeling he'll give me trouble about Allie later on.

 **III**

"Yeah, can we just have eight servings of shawarma please?" Tony requests to the owner of the shop, who actually remained open. Thor huffs and Cap snorts so Tony amends his order. "Make that fifteen."

"For the heroes of New York anything!" the lady exclaims and bustles back into her kitchen. The windows of her shop are shattered and the place is in utter disarray.

Thor pulls over a large table and the rest of us all grab a chair and slump down. Thor puts Loki in the corner and no one says anything about it.

"That was a debacle of ginormous magnitude," Allie huffs as she leans on Cap heavily. "I just fought a battle in a fucking corset."

"It was admirable," Black Widow compliments and Allie flushes.

"Can I reference the elephant in the room?" Hawkeye chimes in making attentions go to him. "Our asses would have been grass if not for these girls! I mean it's lucky they cut in, and it's even luckier they have such strong powers. Like little miss controlling the elements over there." I chuckle and blush lightly.

"Thanks," I utter. "We were trying our best."

"Your best was a helluva lot," Tony adds.

"It was a team effort," Allie murmurs. "Are we apart of the team now?"

"Well obviously," Black Widow replies. "You girls can call me Nat or Natasha from now on."

"It took me two years to get nickname privileges!" Clint exclaims and pouts. Allie and I promptly giggle while Nat smirks.

"And I'm Steve," Cap continues.

"Call me Clint," Hawkeye pipes up.

"Bruce," Dr. Banner croaks still curled in on himself.

"You may call me Thor, lady of the elements and lady of voice," the thunder god booms.

"You know who I am," Tony finishes and Allie giggles.

"Yay, we're part of a team! You guys can call me Allie or Allison, unless it doesn't sound right when you say it, then call me Allie."

"I'm Gabie," I say politely. "Just Gabie."

"Well just Gabie and Allison welcome to the team," Tony declares and everyone gives small claps in appreciation. "I think it goes without saying it any of you ever need a place to crash just come by Stark Tower, I'll have floors made for everyone."

"Thanks! This is so great! Gabie isn't this great! I mean besides the blistering burns we both got and the bruises that will be around for days!" Allie cheers and sits up. "Not mention I met three of my soulmates!!!"

"Three down one to go," I joke and Allie literally vibrates with excitement. She doesn't seem to worry about the complications that come with having more than one soulmate; the complications that are already beginning to show. I'll have to worry about it for her.

"Lady Allison I have an inquiry for you," Thor says and Allie snaps her eyes to him.

"Go for it."

"Is it common for Midgardians to have for than one soulmate?" Thor questions and Allie shakes her head.

"It's not, Gabie and I are somewhat unique," Allie responds.

"How does one end up with more than one soulmate? How does one have the capacity to love so much?" he adds and Allie shrugs.

"I have a big heart I guess. Gabie has a big heart too, but more so she just has more patience," Allie responds honestly. "I can't say I'm not concerned about how this is going to work out though."

"We'll make it work," Steve states adamantly. Tony and Bruce don't say anything. "Right?"

"We can talk later," Bruce mutters and Allie's expression falls. I scowl at him making him wince back.

"Alright."

Conveniently the food comes out then so everyone is quiet while they shovel food in their mouths.

 **III**

"So what now?" Allie wonders out loud after she's done eating.

"I want a nap," I say. "We can go to our apartment or Stark Tower."

"Come to the tower, most of the floors are unscathed," Tony offers and Allie nods. "The rest of you are welcome as well."

"I could go for a nap, as long as we don't have to walk there," Natasha grumbles.

"Give me ten minutes, I can get a car here," Tony mutters and pulls out a phone.

 **III**

Not ten minutes later a limo pulls up on the debris-covered street.

"Pile in," Tony invites and climbs into the passenger's seat. I manage to get a spot next to Allie and take her hand. Cap is on her other side dutifully. Bruce sits on the opposite side of the limo next to Thor. Clint takes a spot next to me and Natasha next to him. Loki is squished in next to his brother scowling fiercely.

The ride is short and soon we're back in Stark Tower on the living room floor.

 **III**

Everyone claims a couch or chair and drifts off immediately. Cap gets a couch and pulls Allie down on top of him to hold her close. I plop down on a furry rug next to the couch and Allie reaches down to take my hand.

"We lived," she whispers once the super soldier drifts off. "Gabie that was-"

"Something out of one of your crazy dreams?" I ask and she nods.

"Man I used to think I had a pain tolerance but I was wrong. Gabie we were shot," Allie rambles. "The adrenaline was insane but that didn't give me hand to hand skills. We have to learn how to fight. I gotta find my last soulmate-oh god what if Tony, Bruce, and the fourth don't want me? They haven't spoken to me, have barely even looked at me. Gabie, I'm fragile I'm not sure I could handle that-"

"Allie they will want you. How could they not? Also, you are anything but fragile, you and I we are fighters. We have been to hell and back, if they don't want you, which I doubt, you will be okay. I promise you're strong enough, and hey you'll always have me," I cut in and smile nicely.

"Yeah, you're my soul sister. You and I, we are forever," Allie mumbles and yawns. "Get some sleep Quiver."

"And you Siren," I whisper and she closes her eyes. Not long after her breathing evens out and her grip loosens.

We're forever.


	17. Chapter 16 My Hero

Allie

 **III**

Unfamiliar voices wake me up slowly.

Tony is sitting in front of the tv playing the news.

It's about us, The Avengers and what we did.

"Superheroes? In New York? Give me a break!" an old man scoffs to a reporter. The view then shifts to Senator Boynton.

"These so-called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight. Where are they now?" he rails making me frown. Ungrateful much Senator?

Carefully I crawl off Cap and go to sit by Tony on the floor. He doesn't acknowledge me just continues watching. I notice his tablet in his lap with a news article opened up.

A video of me comes on the screen from when I jumped Cap to save him. The video then goes to Gabie from when she tore through the skies blazing Chitauri as she went.

"A few unfamiliar heroes rose to the occasion and call themselves Siren, Quiver, Hawkeye, and Black Widow." Pictures of us pull up on the screen all in states of disarray.

The view shifts to a rattled waitress, she was one of the people in the bank.

"What? That this was somehow their fault? Captain America and Siren saved my life. Wherever they are, wherever any of they are, I just wanna say thank you," she mumbles intensely and I smile. I'm glad I made a difference.

Tony then shuts the screen off before any more can be said.

"You saved everyone, Tony," I say after a moment of quiet. "If not for you then-"

"Don't, I was just doing my job. You could have managed without me," he interjects. Cautiously I place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it.

"We could not have done it without you, Tony. Clint was on his last arrow, Gabie got shot in the back, Cap got shot in the stomach, Nat was exhausted, and I got shot in the thigh. We weren't going to last much longer. You Anthony Edward Stark saved everyone."

With that said I grab his face and force him to meet my gaze.

"You are a hero."

Tony's scowl softens and he nods. Suddenly he pulls me into his chest and holds me. It's warm and safe in his embrace. The arc reactor hums steadily by my ear.

"I hope you realize I'm no good for you. You're young, beautiful, and too kind for me. I'll only damage you," he mutters.

"You're so wrong. Please don't push me away because you think you don't deserve me. Tony Stark you deserve me and I want to be with you," I counter and snuggle into his chest. "Please don't push me away."

"Your life should be about parties, college classes, experimenting, and not saving the world, or concerning yourself with the life that you'll lead by my side."

"My life was never about parties, or anything innocent and young," I say. "Anthony Stark the life I'll lead with you will be worth living."

"I'll be here as long as you want me. I'll stay till you realize I'm no good," he promises and I frown lightly.

"I'll want you forever," I mumble and lean back to kiss his cheek. That's when I notice the tablet again. "What are you reading?" Tony grabs the tablet and shows it to me.

 **Local Teens Allison Hollden and Gabrielle Trent Hospitalized After Hit And Run**

Below that the article rattles on about how we were in that ditch clutching to life and each other for two hours after some dick hit us with his truck and sped away. The article also has our yearbook pictures below the headline.

"Why were you reading this?" I utter and turn the tablet off. "Did you look me up?"

Whenever someone talks about the accident all I get is pity; I'm almost ashamed to discuss it.

"I found it during the background check. It wasn't until I found out you're my soulmate did I really read it. Allison, I studied every aspect of the accident, I pulled your hospital records, I pulled the investigation file, and all I know is that you and Gabie should have died."

 _"Gabie! Gabie!" I cough and squeeze her hand. It's gone limp in my grip and she hasn't spoken. "Gabie please don't leave me!"_

 _My lungs start to seize and my breathing becomes labored. Soon darkness closes in._

"We did," I confess as my stomach ties into knots. "We both died for six minutes before they could bring us back. It was a miracle we didn't sustain permanent brain damage."

It wasn't a miracle and I know that.

"But why do you care? Why is it so important to you? Yeah, we should be dead but we aren't, and I don't care if anyone thinks it's a bad thing, it's a good thing. We are alive so why are you even asking?" I growl just getting angrier and angrier.

"Allison calm down I just-look I just wanted to make sure you weren't some allusion of my mind or something. Also, I was concerned, look I care about you more than I should already." Sitting up I examine his face. He looks ashamed and guilt-ridden.

"There is no such thing as liking one of your soulmates more than you should," I scoff. "Is this how it's going to be all the time? You and Bruce always feeling guilty about having me as a soulmate?

"Not going to lie, yes."

"Then I'd like to apologize for that. I'm sorry you feel that way because I don't at all. You aren't going to hurt me and you aren't cradle robbing me. If anything I'm the one breaking out of the cradle and loli style seducing you."

"Allison you're eighteen years old and I'm forty-two. Bruce is forty-three and Cap over there he's technically ninety-two. Before you say anything I am aware that he's twenty psychically because of the ice thing. I am twenty-four years older than you, Bruce is twenty-five, and Cap is two years older."

When he says it out loud it is a little shocking but I hold my ground.

"Why would we be soulmates if we were wrong for each other? Tell me that," I demand and get up out of his lap. To prove my point I swing my hair back and pull up my skirt show him the soulmarks. "Your first thought when you saw me was 'dammit she's so young and cute, I just wanna give her things' wasn't it? And Steve's was 'wow that dame has a set of lungs on her.' Bruce's was probably 'that girl seems poorly dressed for a battle.' And our final soulmates first thought about me is 'how is this girl fighting in a corset-oh my she's too precious for this.'"

I stop short and my eyes go wide. That thought had to be someone who saw me today. Looking up I see Tony is connecting the dots in his head.

"Someone had to think that about you today. Who thought it though?" he mutters.

"I did," a cool voice says suddenly. In shock, I jump up and let out a strangled yell. "Careful now we wouldn't want to wake up all the tired heroes."

It's Natasha, she's standing there with her hands on her lovely hips and her green eyes watching me intently.

"Your first thought: 'let me have your gay babies' wasn't it? You even whispered it." Numbly I nod and Natasha grins. "I'm thirty-two, seems you and Steven are the youngest in this."

"Fucking hell am I going to have to spend my life convincing you that you're not too old as well?"

"No, just convincing me I'm not too horrible for you," Natasha counters. "The convincing will have to wait, you have to eat and we should get you to a hospital. You'll need a skin graft for that burn. Also, wake up your friend she needs food and medical attention too."

With that Natasha turns on her heel and saunters out leaving me with my mouth agape.

How did I get dealt this deck of soulmates?

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Gabie, Gabie, Gabie wake up," a soft voice whispers and a small hand shakes my shoulder. I bat the hand away and roll over.

"Need sleep, just fought aliens," I grumble nearly incoherent.

"You need food and we both need skin grafts," the voice states plainly. It's Allie, it has to be.

"Later," I mutter.

"I'll make you toast," Allie offers and my eyes snap open. I really like toast.

"Deal," I mumble and sit up slowly. I'm exhausted and my whole body feels like lead.

"That's what I thought," she giggles and I playfully shove her.

"Come on sleepy we can rest more after."

"We better."


	18. Chapter 17 Hospital

Gabie

 **III**

Allie didn't make me toast, an awkward robot did. Said robot made toast for everyone actually. He tried to make eggs but they caught on fire so Steve stepped up and finished.

After being served we all eat in utter silence while Loki sulks in the broom closet Thor shoved him in.

A sharp beeping makes Allie jolt and the rest of us look up lazily. It's from Tony's watch.

"I'm here boss," the voice of Happy announces through the watch.

"Here for what?" Allie grumbles and shifts her leg. She flinches and clenches her hand. Her burn hurts, I can tell.

My own burn is aching but I manage to hold my composure. The adrenaline from the fight and all the exhaustion is wearing off.

"For you two. You were the most injured so I have places set aside for you at the Stark Memorial Hospital," Tony explains and I hiss. I dislike hospitals but I know it's necessary.

Just then the elevator slides open to reveal Happy standing there with two stretchers propped up next to him.

"Steve, Clint, Nat, if you would assist," Tony requests and pulls out the stretchers. He places them down and then pulls up revealing wheels underneath.

"Wait what? We can walk ourselves! I mean not long distances without great pain but we can!" Allie protests as Cap tries to help her onto a stretcher. Natasha ends up picking her up from her middle and laying her down gently. Before Allie can squirm Tony straps her in.

"Are you going to put up a fight to or are you going to just get on the stretcher?" Clint questions and I shrug.

"You know I could destroy that stretcher in a second right?" I could but I won't, mostly because I'm still tired.

"This is for you, to help you," Clint counters and I roll my eyes. I appreciate his concern. Resigning myself I flop down face first on the stretcher and let them strap me in.

Bored I study Clint's wrist as he pulls the stretcher into the elevator. Allie has to wait for the next one because two won't fit.

His hands are calloused but firm. He has a soulmark on his wrist. The words are written in lovely cursive much like my own handwriting.

' _that is a cool bow and arrow_ '

Odd, that's what I thought when I saw him.

Wait that handwriting isn't similar to mine, it is mine.

And his first thought about me could have very possibly been ' _holy shit that girl just stopped the plane by forcing a rock to come out of the groun_ d.'

Fuck he's too good for me, he can't find out. I will not tie him to me. He deserves better than me. I have to hide my mark or he'll know.

" _Why are you suddenly so stressed? I literally felt the anxiety filling you_ ," Allie whispers in our bond.

" _Nothing I just don't like hospitals_ ," I lie. I'm not sure what to say to her if I even want to say anything.

There's no reply from her. In the bond, I can feel her simmering annoyance.

This isn't good. I have to stop thinking about it. I'll drive myself up the wall if I don't stop.

Closing my eyes I inhale deeply and let myself sleep again.

 **III**

Incessant beeping drags me into reality as if I was in a long stupor.

Instantly I'm terrified upon waking up someplace unfamiliar. I sit up quickly making a spike of pain shoot through my back.

"AGH," I groan and stop short.

I'm alone in a white room that smells of bleach. The lights are dimmed thankfully but the heart monitor still beeps annoyingly.

"Allie?" I whisper and look around. She's not here, she's not here. Why isn't she here?

 _Blinding lights accompanied by agonizing pain force my return to consciousness._

 _The accident, the blood, Allie, darkness._

 _Wait where's Allie? Did she die?_

 _"Allie?!" I rasp and frantically look around. Trying to get up I only collapse to the ground in pain. "Allie!"_

 _Terror seizes and I pull myself up on using the hospital bed._

 _"Allie!" I scream._

 _Suddenly the pitcher of water on my bedside table crashes to the ground and shatters. The spilled water seeps towards me slowly._

 _A breeze coming from nowhere unsettles my hair and swirls around me._

 _Flame crackles from my hands making me lurch back in shock. Tears are flooding down as the fear chokes out my air._

 _"What's happening? What's happening?"_

It's the same, the same thing.

The pitcher on my bedside table falls to the ground and breaks.

Air starts whipping around me.

My bedsheets are starting to catch fire.

Breathing becomes harder as irrationality clouds all functions. My chest is too tight, I can't breathe.

" _ALLIE_!"

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

" _ALLIE_!"

"Ah!" I squeal and jolt awake abruptly. "What's happening? Where am I?"

Breathing hard I take a moment to slow my rapidly beating heart and access my surroundings.

White room, beeping monitor, bleach smell, and thin sheets.

I'm in a hospital room again.

There's no one else here, it's just me. I'm alone.

My thoughts are scattered making me frown and try to remember.

We came here to fix our burns, Gabie and I. So where's Gabie?

"Gabie!" I call weakly. Why isn't Gabie with me? She should be with me.

 _My eyes slide open forcing me to come to terms with being awake. I still feel heavily tired but there's something pulling me awake._

 _Looking to the side I see a vase of flowers and in my right, there's a steadily beeping heart monitor._

 _Wait... heart monitor?!_

 _The eye-opening revelation forces me to sit up way too fast making my head spin and pain bloom all over._

 _I'm in a hospital._

 _Crying, blood, Gabie, darkness. That's all I can remember, just flashes. How am I alive?_

 _Wait, Gabie! Her hand went limp and I couldn't hear her breathing anymore!_

 _"Gabie?" I whisper and observe the room. It's just me, no Gabie. Where's Gabie? What happened to her? Did she make it? I have to find out._

 _Weakly I swing my legs over the bed but as soon as I put weight on my feet crippling pain forces me to crumple to the ground._

 _"Gabie!" I exclaim and get to my knees. I start to crawl but the agony is too much. My limbs how out beneath me before I can make it two feet._

 _I have to see her, I have to see if she's okay._

 _"GABIE!" I screech in blind desperation._

 _That's when the vase shatters and a dent appears in the wall before me._

" _What's happening_?"

Cramping in my chest makes me double over and groan. Why can't I breathe? I'm fine, it's fine. I should breathe! Why can't I breathe?!

Frantically I claw at the sheet trying to gasp for air and clutch my chest. I need to breathe.

"Gabie!" I shout.

" _GABIE_!"

" _I'm here! You're here! Where are you!"_ _she replies instantly and relie_ f floods my system.

" _I don't know, I'm not sure. There's no one here? Why is no one here_?" I ramble as my heart stops beating so hard.

" _It must be night. Can you walk_?"

" _Maybe, don't bank on it, my thigh is throbbing," I reply sourly. "I'm going to press the call button until a nurse comes in and then I'm going to compulse her into wheeling me to you."_

 _"Feeling as desperate as I am?_ "

" _Hell yes_." Normally I hate using my charm to force others into doing things but right now I am not opposed.

Reaching over I start repetitively slamming the call button for five whole minutes before a disgruntled nurse walks in.

"Yes, Miss Hollden?"

" **Take me to Gabrielle Trent's room right now** ," I order darkly. The nurse's eyes glaze over and she immediately grabs the bottom of my hospital bed and wheels me from the room.

In no time at all, she's wheeling me to Gabie and a weight feels as if it's been lifted.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Seeing Allie in front of me is relieving. She's okay and I can see it.

"Gabie!"

"Allie!"

We both reach out to each other and latch hands. The nurse leaves her bed beside mine so we can hold to each other.

"That was terrifying," I admit and Allie nods.

"I thought about that first night I woke up in the hospital alone. I thought you were dead and I panicked that night," Allie utters.

"That night when you weren't there I panicked too. My powers flared up in that moment."

"Mine too," Allie adds and squeezes my hand. "From now on whenever we wake up in hospitals we better be right next to each other."

"Or better yet don't wake up in hospitals at all," I say and Allie giggles.

"Gabie we're superheroes now, there will definitely be more injuries. But yes the goal is no more hospitals."

It's quiet for a moment, both of us just reveling in knowing we're both still alive.

In the peace, a thought comes to mind.

"What do we do after this Allie? Do we move into Stark Tower or do we stay in our apartment? Do we get jobs or rely on your publishing money? Will your soulmates want to live with you?" I question and slowly get more and more anxious. "Will we still live together?"

"Slow down Gabie," Allie scolds and I inhale deeply. "Whatever happens we will stay together I promise. For right now can we go back to sleep please?"

"Sure," I mumble and Allie smiles.

"Goodnight Gabs."

"Goodnight buttercup."


	19. Chapter 18 Planning

Allie

 **III**

"SHE'S GONE! HOW DID WE LOSE AN EIGHTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL IN A HOSPITAL!" Tony screams. Blearily I blink and sit up. Why are they yelling?

In the doorway, Natasha is grinning while Bruce, Tony, and Steve all argue behind her.

"TONY CALM DOWN WE WILL FIND HER!" Steve yells.

"I haven't even had a soulmate for a day and she's already gone!!" Bruce moans.

"Guys she's in Gabie's room," Natasha deadpans and they all turn to find me waving.

"Oh thank god!" Tony sighs in relief and rushes to my side.

"Glad to know I'm cared for," I giggle.

"How did you get here?" Steve inquires and comes to sit beside Tony.

"I woke up in the middle of the night without Gabie so I panicked and pushed the call button until a nurse came and moved me," I explain.

"I was panicking too," Gabie adds and waves. "Yeah I'm here too, you woke me up." She's drowsy as hell. They put her on more painkillers than me so she's out of it.

"I didn't," Clint says and all eyes go to the corner to find him sitting there.

"What the hell?! How long have you been there!" I squeak.

"An hour, I was waiting for you guys to wake up," Clint replies and I swear Gabie blushes.

"You just sat in the corner and watched us sleep. That's not weird," Gabie remarks sarcastically. She doesn't both to open her eyes.

"It's not! It's endearing," he insists and Gabie huffs.

"Sure."

"Anyway disregarding that, thing that's happening over there, we brought you flowers!" Tony exclaims and Steve pulls out a bushel of roses from behind his back. I smile and clap my hands.

"Aw, thanks, guys!" I gush and take them gratefully. "Gabie they brought us flowers!"

"Buttercup they're just for you," Gabie mutters and I frown. "Don't be angry Allie, they are your soulmates."

"You're right but I want you to have them too!" I cheer and place them on the bedside table.

"Thanks now could everyone stop talking and leave? I'm stupid exhausted," Gabie grumbles. "I was shot in the back, I got third degree burns so bad they had to do two skin grafts."

"God that sucks, I only had one," I mumble and lay back down on my pillows. "Don't wake Gabie guys please."

"Will do," Clint says and puts his face in his hands all cute like.

"Don't be weird," Gabie groans but Clint only smirks.

"Thanks for visiting me," I whisper. "I know things haven't been figured out and I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Things may not be figured out but we still care," Steve assures and I smile. "I know for sure I want to try to be with you, no matter what it takes." Tears come to my eyes, it's a bittersweet feeling. Steve wants to be with me and that's great but my other soulmates don't and that stings.

"Me too," Natasha says and raises her head. Her eyes meet mine and she genuinely smiles making my stomach fill with butterflies. Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Steve all stare at her in surprise. "What? She wants this, it's not like we're taking anything from her."

"Really?" I breathe and wipe away oncoming tears. "That's so great."

"Hooray, you got two out of four Allie! Now please let me sleep," Gabie mutters and I smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, Gabs."

"I'll grab a wheelchair and we can take you to the cafeteria for some food," Nat offers and I nod. She walks into the hallway and returns mere moments later with a wheelchair. Steve hoists me up, making me squeak, and sets me gently in the char. He then takes the handles and pushes me into the hallway.

"Faster!" I demand and raise my arms in the air. Steve doesn't listen. "Faster!"

"You heard the woman Steve faster!" Nat teases and I giggle. I look up to find Steve rolling his eyes but he picks up his pace to a jog. Squealing I clap my hands.

Steve starts running and we zip down the halls past nurses and other patients.

"Careful Cap," Bruce advises nervously.

"Don't let her get hurt!" Tony adds.

"Guys I'm fine! I'm having so much fun!" I cheer. Steve is grinning now and even though Tony is indignant he's chuckling.

Minutes later Steve slows down and we all enter the cafeteria with guilty expressions.

My stomach growls loudly in response to the nicely smelling food making me blush.

"Let's get you fed shall we?"

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

"Why're you still here?" I grumble. Clint is still haplessly sitting in the corner watching me.

"Someone should keep you company," he replies.

"Thanks," I mutter. Deep down I know he feels the connection between us.

"No problem."

Out of curiosity I close my eyes and delve into his head.

 _"Is she in pain? Oh gosh, I hope she's not. She looks so small in that bed. Why am I so concerned? Gosh, she's amazing. Her powers are so utterly strong. She could kill us all if she wanted. She doesn't want to right? Now I'm concerned about that. Never mind she wouldn't do that. I wonder what she's thinking right now. Is she wondering what I'm thinking right now?"_

Does he remember that I told them about my telepathy? If he doesn't I shouldn't mention it, they might not appreciate someone who can read minds.

Deciding to ignore Clint I close my eyes and sleep again.

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

"To save myself from heartbreak, let me just get this over with fast," I announce after swallowing a bite of salad. My soulmates all raise their heads and stare. "I won't try and guilt any of you into staying with me, if you want me to go, I'll go. Just please tell me now so I don't end up growing too like this so much and then have it taken away. I know you have Pepper, Tony and I won't ruin that. I'm not sure if the rest of you have relationships but I won't ruin them either."

"Al-"

"I'm not done, Bruce. One reason I will not accept is the desire to keep me safe and happy by not being with me. I know I'd become a target, I won't be happy without you, and none of you could ever hurt me physically," I finish and force a smile. "You can talk now."

"What do you mean we can't hurt you?" Natasha inquires.

"I have compulsion, I would stop you before you could," I explain and Natasha nods.

"Can you control the Other Guy?" Bruce questions.

"I got him to give you back," I reply and Bruce furrows his eyebrows.

It's quiet before Bruce inhales deeply and speaks up.

"I won't take any risks, Allie, not with you. I need you to keep away from me."

My heart clenches painfully and almost instantly do tears start threatening to fall.

"I-I understand," I say unable to keep the waver from my voice.

I know that it's not me and he's doing it for me but it still hurts.

"Bruce come on," Tony whines.

"Tony it's okay," I say and swallow thickly. "What about Pepper? And the rest of you? Do you have relationships?"

"Pepper and I had an agreement to keep each other company before we met our soulmates," Tony elaborates. "I called her and she understands." I breathe a sigh of relief and smile.

"I have no one," Natasha says. "Just you and these boys." She winks at me and my face heats up.

"My soulmates are my sole focus," Steve declares firmly. It's a commitment and loyalty that makes my heart flutter.

"Thank you so much."

We sit in a peaceful silence, all smiles, and only some tension when I decide to reference the elephant in the room,

"With that done I can move on to the next thing. Gabie and I plan on staying in New York in our apartment."

"Why not stay at the tower?" Tony asks quickly.

"I have a place in Brooklyn," Steve adds.

"I live in a house," Natasha chimes in vaguely. "It is nice, top secret, and I have a cat."

"Kitty!" I cheer. I love cats but Gabie and I can't have one because she's allergic.

"Stay with me," the three of them offer at once.

"Uhm. Give me a sec," I mumble and close my eyes.

" _Hey, Gabs_?" I whisper in the bond. I can feel her slowly waking back up.

" _Yes, buttercup_?" she responds tiredly.

" _We wanna stay in our apartment right_?"

" _Yes_."

" _What do I do about the soulmates_?" I question. " _I really don't know what I should do here_."

" _You can divide your time between your soulmates places like a divorced family_."

" _Good idea! Thanks_!" Then I pull myself from the bond and reopen my eyes. Tony, Steve, Nat, and Bruce are all staring at me quizzically.

"I was just thinking," I lie. I'm not sure Gabie and my bond should be shared or fully explained. "I can divide my time between the three of you until we can all figure out a place to stay together. That is if you guys want to stay in a place together."

"Eventually, I'm sure we'll come to that," Steve remarks casually. Tony throws him a glance and Natasha raises an eyebrow. There's tension there.

"Your plan will work until then," Natasha assures and reaches across the table to take my hand. As soon as she does butterflies erupt in my stomach again. "Allie let us plan this out for you. Don't stress over this. We can take care of you." Steve and Tony both nod in agreement to what she says.

Rational thoughts leave my head the second she smiles at me.

"I'd die for you," I utter in a daze. "All of you."

"That's a nice thought but please don't," Tony comments and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"We will keep you safe darling," Steve promises and kisses my hair.

"Always," Natasha vows and squeezes my hand.

I nearly melt into the floor at all the affection.


	20. Chapter 19 Us Against The World

Gabie

 **III**

I give up on trying to sleep soon after Allie called to me.

"I'm up," I grumble and try to sit up. The pain is crushing making me hiss.

"Let me help," Clint offers and comes to my side. He takes my arm and helps me to sit up. It's a nice gesture.

"Thanks," I say. "I'm guessing it will be awhile till you can teach me how to use a bow."

"You'll get back on your feet soon and until then I can teach you the mechanics of it," he offers.

" _ASK HIM TO TEACH YOU ASL_!" Allie yells into my mind out of nowhere. I flinch back and groan.

" _Why were you listening_?" I grumble. It is a good idea and I'd like to be able to speak with him in his level.

" _I'm not sure. I was eating when your thoughts just popped in_ ," Allie explains sheepishly.

"Gabie? You there?" Clint inquires and snaps in my face. I blink and frown at him.

"Fine, I was just staring into space. How about instead of mechanics you teach me sign language," I suggest and he stares at me weirdly.

"How did you know I'm deaf?"

"You're still wearing your com and you seem to watch everyone's mouths while they talk," I answer politely. "I'm observant."

" _Sure sure, it's not that I told you or anything_ ," Allie snickers in my head. Mentally I roll my eyes.

"Funny thing is you're the first person to guess," Clint muses. "I have to tell everyone else."

" _Including me! I can scream as loud as I want next to this guy! Isn't he great_?" Allie exclaims.

" _Allie I'm trying to have a conversation_ ," I deadpan.

" _Sorry_."

"Did I just seriously breach your privacy? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything," I ramble and look away. He's not angry, I know that.

"No, no it's just something I really talk about. Only a few friends of mine know...oh and your friend. I had to tell her so she'd scream next to me," Clint answers hastily.

" _Accurate_."

"Sounds like her."

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you two end up with such insane powers?" Clint inquires and perches on the side of my bed.

It's a simple, but loaded question.

" _Oh you know we nearly died so our mutations basically exploded out_ ," Allie remarks sarcastically in my head.

"I suppose we are both mutants, carriers of the X-Gene in other words. Our powers surfaced at the same time a few years ago," I explain and shrug. Neither Allie or I likes to discuss what happened.

" _No mention of the accident...Good no one else needs to know_ ," Allie hisses. She told me about Tony finding out.

"We never used them on purpose before coming here," I add after a moment. He's watching me intently with suspicion. Why is he looking at me like that?

" _There's something she's not saying. I know it_ ," he reveals unknowingly in his thoughts.

" _These damn spies are their ability to tell when someone is lying_ ," Allie comments.

"Why are you here?"

Clint is caught off guard by my blunt question.

" _Don't act like you can't read his mind and find out_ ," Allie huffs.

" _Why aren't you speaking with your soulmates right now instead of creeping on me_?"

" _They're planning exact days and weeks I'll spend with each of them. It's like I'm a child of divorce_ ," Allie mutters. " _Creeping on you is more interesting than that_."

Clint is still staring at me with a curious look, he seems confused himself.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you here? Don't get me wrong I appreciate the company but we barely know each other. How can you possibly care about me enough to sit in a hospital and watch me sleep? You could be doing literally anything else," I elaborate stoically.

" _Damn that's a lil harsh_."

Clint takes a deep breath and hangs his head.

"I don't have anywhere else to be. I'm here because there is no one else. Nat has always been my partner and one of my two friends but she's off with her soulmate along with Cap, Banner, and Stark. I know what it's like to feel lonely and I just don't want you feeling that way."

"Clint I-"

"Don't pity me," he states flatly.

"Allie is my only friend," I admit and he looks up. Why am I telling him this? Will it even make him feel better? "It's not a joke or a lie. Allie is my one friend. No one else has ever come close to her. All through high school, it was only her."

Allie is silent.

Clint stares with widened eyes that hold a kinship in them.

"I only have one friend now too," he confesses after a silent second. "My other friend-he died. Loki killed him. It's just Nat now."

All his thoughts scream sorrow and guilt. I'm overwhelmed with sympathy for him.

"Nat and me," I correct and smile. "I'll be your friend Clint Barton." He grins at me and suddenly grapples me in a hug.

"Call me Clint new friend! I'll call you Gabatron, or Gabcakes, or maybe even Gally Pally," Clint jokes and messes with my hair. Unable to stop I burst out laughing and push him away.

"Alright arrow boy," I tease. "Just watch those nicknames. I'd hate to have to burn my new friend alive."

"You should watch your nicknames too! I have perfect aim!" he retorts childishly. His smile is nice to see.

The moment of my diminishes in me as I realize that he's my friend not my partner. He can never be anything more than a friend. Clint Barton deserves more than me.

" _Aw, this is cute_!" Allie coos.

" _Oh hush_ ," I scold.

" _Whatevs_."

 **III**

Two days later we are both discharged, but before Clint and Allie's pack of soulmates can come pick us up we catch a cab to our place.

 **III**

"Why did you want to escape your soulmates again?" I question as Allie unlocks the door to our place. Our apartment building was thankfully untouched by the attack.

"I didn't want to escape them, Gabie. I just want to shower, dress cute, and I wanted to see our home," Allie responds indignantly. "Not to mention I was sure you'd want some alone time with me...and I'm sick of seeing Bruce's puppy eyes."

"You're always with me in my head," I point out and she crosses her arms. I pause and pat her back in a comforting manner. "Don't worry Allie, Bruce will come around."

"Whatever and you know what I mean Gabs. We have to talk."

"About what?"

"About everything! Gabie, we are superheroes now! We have money! We have new lives! Things are going to be so drastically different for us!"

She's ranting now but stops to catch her breath.

"Gabie we could have died again the other day! And now us being heroes will mean we could come close to death so much more!"

She starts shaking and breathing hard. Tears are edging her eyes about to spill.

"Gabie I have three other people in my life now. My schedule has been planned out for me! It's not just us against the world anymore."

Gently I lead Allie to the couch where she sits down heavily. Her hands are shaking rapidly.

"Gabie I'm scared."

Through the bond, I can feel her anxiety, fear, regret, and burning wonder. Her concerns have weight and I share most of them too.

"Allie don't be afraid. It will always be us against the world, you just have a few more people to back you up now. We will be okay, this is good for us," I promise and hug her. "We will be happier."

"I know I just-I don't know," she mumbles and wipes her eyes.

"Hey it's okay to be nervous and it's okay to be sad. I know you loved our town and I know you loved your other friends. It is okay to miss them, Allie."

"I know I know but Gabie what if something happens to us?" she asks in a small voice.

"I'm scared of that too," I confess. It isn't a lie, I have my own fears. "But I have you and you have me."

"That's true. And I have Tony, Natasha, and Steve now too," Allie sniffles and smiles. "I am freaked out for when they figure out they can do so much better than me. I'm also scared because Tony is thinking about just outright telling the public about me. Also, I'm like a child to them. Also I really really like them already. Also, they can all just pick me up which is insanely hot. Also, I'm way too into the fact that they want to take care of me," Allie rattles off and slumps back it's the couch.

"Allie they all think they aren't deserving of you," I counter and she grins.

"You read their minds! Gabie tell me everything!"

"Natasha thinks you're the cutest thing to ever exist, she wants to braid your hair, she digs the corset, she wants to carry you everywhere, and she does have a buried fantasy of you having her kids."

Allie goes bright red and squeaks loudly.

"Oh my god! Do Tony! Do Tony!" she squeaks.

"Tony wants to buy you so many things, he is already planning a suit for you, he wants to bring you to every party to show you off, he is meticulously planning your floor on the tower already, he wants to give you piggyback rides, and he wasn't lying about loving your writing."

I chuckle as Allie starts screeching and clapping excitedly.

"AH! Yes!! YES! Do Steve! Do Steve!"

"Steve Rogers wants to take you dancing, he wants to show you, Brooklyn, he wants to protect you from all evil, he wants to take you to fancy dinners, he wants to cook for you, he's already drawn several sketches of you, he loves your smile, and he daydreams about the cliche picket fence life with you."

Allie is rolling on the floor now in utter euphoria.

"Gabie I love you! Thank you! Oh, my god, this is amazing! Gabie you goddess! I hope you're this happy when you meet your soulmates!"

Clint and his stupid smirk instantly comes to my thoughts. My smile falls and Allie notices. She jolts upright and gives me a knowing look.

"What's wrong?" I shrug and she frowns. I want to tell her but I know she'll make me tell Clint. I don't want to tell Clint. "Gabie you can tell me. Gabie, you can trust me."

"Allie I trust you with everything and you know that," I deadpan and Allie nods. "This is just...hard."

"I promise I'll be understanding and I won't try to push you into anything," Allie vows and gazes at me endearingly. Inhaling deeply I relent and speak.

"Clint Barton is one of my soulmates."

Allie's eye big out and she gapes at me.

"Holy shit," she swears.

"I don't want to tell him! I don't want him to know! He's too good for me. Allie, please don't say anything," I plead quickly to quiet her onslaught of questions.

"Oh wow Gabs," she gasps. "That is-that is real...uhm...Gabie that's bad. I won't say anything and I won't make you say anything but Gabie he is not too good for you."

"Please just leave it." Allie frowns but nods in agreement.

"I get what you're feeling so I won't say anything. Gabie just one thing," she says.

"What?"

"When I was watching your conversation the other day I saw him. I saw how he looks at you, how he talks to you. Gabie he cares."

Allie is staring intently while I stare blankly. I don't completely brush off what she says, I do think about it.

"Thanks," I say after a quiet minute.

"No problem, Gabs I'm here for you."

"And I you."


	21. Chapter 20 Epilogue

Epilogue

 **III**

Allie

 **III**

The team sans Thor caught up to Gabie and I an hour later. I didn't say anything to Clint.

Gabie and I spent the night in our own apartment while Tony, Natasha, and Steve pretended to not be lurking in the living room. Clint pretended to not be creeping in the vents. Gabie pretended not to notice when I snuck into the living room to cuddle my soulmates.

The day after Loki is due to be returned to Asgard.

 **III**

Gabie and I are wearing matching blue sweater dresses and black boots. I have a bad limp while Gabie just grits her teeth whenever she moves. The rest of the team is dressed casually.

We stand on a Central Park bridge waiting for Thor. Finally, Thor arrives dragging a muzzled Loki behind him.

He shakes hand with each member of the team in silence.

"Thank you for saving my life," I whisper to him as he shakes my hand.

"It is my duty. You two fought very well, you are good warriors," he commends making me blush.

"I hope we meet again," Gabie says. Thor nods in agreement and moves to the center of the park bridge. The whole area is blocked off thanks to Shield.

Thor embraces Dr. Selvig then turns to Tony. Tony opens the Tesseracts case and Bruce takes it out and places it in a glass tube held by Thor. The tube has two golden handles on each end.

Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it. Clint stands and stares sternly at him. Natasha leans over and whispers something to him that makes him grin. I have a feeling it's an inside joke.

Thor scowls at Loki and turns a handle on the tube. One turn of the handle causes a brilliant rainbow energy beam to descend from the sky and consume the Asgardians. The beam disappears as fast as it, came only leaving an elaborate burn mark on the ground.

"That was cool," I breathe out. The whole rainbow display looked so surreal. My eyes are bugged out for sure.

"We have to take her to see the northern lights," Natasha murmurs to Tony who nods in agreement.

It's quiet for a minute as we all let out a breath of relief. It is well and truly over now.

"Ready?" Steve inquires to me, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I reply and tighten the straps on my backpack.

Steve won the arm wrestling contest between Natasha and Tony so he got first dibs on me. He's taking me to his Brooklyn apartment for a few days. After that I go back to hang with Gabie for a day, then I'm off with Natasha for a weekend. Once I return from that I get three days with Gabie and then I'm off with Tony.

"Alright, Gabie I'll be back in a few days. What will you do while I'm gone?" I murmur to my best friend. Gabie smiles fondly and pulls me into a hug.

"Missing you is the main thing but I'll also continue attending art school and hanging with Izzy," Gabie replies and I grin. The bond may always connect us but when we are apart I do miss her.

"I'll miss you too," I whisper. "I'll make sure to check in every now and then." I wink at her obnoxiously and tap my forehead. She gets the message.

"Me too. Now go say goodbye to your soulmates," she says and shoos me away. I move to Natasha and jump into her arms. She catches me seamlessly making my heart sing.

"I'll see you in a week," I promise and wrap my legs around her waist. Natasha chuckles and holds onto me tightly.

"I can't wait," she mumbles into my hair. Nat gently sets me back on my feet and kisses my forehead making my heart flutter. "Go say bye to Tony before Steve gets moody." Steve promptly huffs and rolls his eyes at her comment.

Moving to Tony I embrace him and squeeze him tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you," I mutter. "I won't see you for two weeks."

"Hey there peanut it's okay!" he assures quickly and cups my face. "I'm sure I can convince Gabie, Steve, or Natasha to let me swing by for a visit before then."

"I'd love that," I admit and stand on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Tony blushes and pokes me in the nose affectionately.

Turning to Bruce I hold out my hand and give a tight smile.

"It was nice to meet you," I say. Bruce takes my hand and shakes it.

"To you as well," he responds somberly. It stings to be this formal with him but it is what he wants.

Finally, I go to Clint and give him an enthusiastic handshake.

"I look forward to working with you more!" I exclaim then lower my voice to whisper to him. "I've never had a friend who wasn't at risk of losing their hearing because of me."

"I've never had a friend who needed a person like me," he counters with a cheeky grin. I giggle and bounce on my feet.

God, he is perfect for Gabie. I can't wait till they finally get together.

"Promise me you'll keep an eye on Gabie while I'm gone?" I say intently. I can feel Gabie roll her eyes behind me.

"Archers honor," he jokes. It doesn't make any sense but it's still funny.

"Thanks."

When that's over I turn to Steve and nod.

"I'm ready now Steve," I announce. The super soldier grins and takes my hand. He climbs on his motorcycle and I get on back.

"Hold on tight miss," he advises.

"Yes sir," I chime back and wrap my arms tightly around his waist. Nerves are bubbling crazily in my stomach but holding to him comforts me.

Steve revs the Harley and then we speed away.

 **III**

Gabie

 **III**

Watching Allie go is bittersweet. I'm really happy she's found her soulmates but I'll miss her.

"Well, Dr. Banner shall we?" Tony prompts and tears his gaze away from the parting pair. Bruce nods and throws a bag into Tony's convertible.

"Goodbye," Bruce says shyly to the remaining team members.

"I'll see you around," I reply politely.

The entire time I've been analyzing his mind and storing any pertinent details in my mind. He will not break Allie's heart on my watch.

"Don't be strangers, feel free to crash at the tower any time," Tony invites.

"Will do Mister Stark," I say. Clint and Natasha seem to just be nodding to all the goodbyes.

Tony gives a peace sign and then hops into his convertible. Soon he's driving away as well.

Taking a deep breath I spin on my heel and force a smile for the spies. Once they're gone I'll be alone.

"It was a pleasure," Nat remarks and gives me a thin smile.

"Same to you," I respond. "If you ever need an off the grid place to crash our place is always open."

"That's very nice of you," Nat muses.

"I figure I might as well be friendly if you're gonna be hanging around with Allie," I explain and shrug. "Besides you guys don't seem so bad and Allie is always saying I should make new friends."

"You made one! Me!" Clint declares and hugs me out of nowhere. "I'll definitely be stopping by. I have huge leave because of this whole thing so we can hang out. When your back heals I can teach you to shoot!"

He's being sincere, surprisingly. No one besides Allie has expressed so much excitement in hanging out with me.

"I'd like that very much Hawkeye," I reply and playfully elbow him. It feels warm and fuzzy having him so close to me. "I look forward to your visits."

"Same to you Quiver."

Clint and I hold eye contact and let the tension build as we firmly shake hands. A staring contest soon ensues.

Natasha coughs once and snaps us both out of our staring contest.

"Till then."

Natasha gives another nod of acknowledgment and Clint excitedly waves before they both get into a Shield van and drive away.

It's just me in the park now.

A sense of completion and triumph washes over me. For the first time in a long time, I feel truly joyful.

Looking up I gaze at New York and grin at the tower. All the letters in Stark have fallen off except for the A. It's fitting honestly.

Avengers, I like the sound of that.


End file.
